The Light We Seek
by Saturn-Lily
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE DARKNESS WITHIN US It's Harry's seventh year. Will he keep his promise and come back to Ginny, or will he break it. Visions will come, visions will go. Can a seer keep what it right, right. Can one person hold everything together...
1. To Late For Words

_SEQUEL TO THE DARKNESS WITHIN US-------It's Harry's seventh year. Will he keep his promise and come back to Ginny, or will he break it. Visions will come, visions will go. Can a seer keep what it right, right. Can one person hold everything together, and if so, how. Will friendships ever be made up, will hearts ever be filled...Why do I keep seeing...why I'm I so confused...what is it I'm suppose to do...how can I be a seer and see the future if I can't see what's right in front of my eyes... _

**

* * *

**

**The Light We Seek**

**Chapter 1 - To Late For Words**

Harry stood in his room looking around at picture he found around in his room. Why was he truly here, he did know why. How come he came back. He should have gone with Ginny. Would she wait for him, how long would she wait at that. Harry was so hooked into his thoughts that he barely heard screaming in the hall. The voice sounded so familiar, he had heard it before, Clara. Harry ran to the door and opened it. He found her being pulled down the hall by some men. She was kicking and screaming for Harry. When she saw him she broke from the others and ran to him. Pushing him into his room and locking the door behind her. She had tears running down her face and she clung to Harry for support.

"He's going to kill me Harry," Clara said. " His daughter."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore," Clara said. " And because I had to see you one last time."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I had to give you something," Clara said. " I had to know for myself if I could still believe in you."

"Clara.."

"Draco is here too," Clara said. " I want you to take him and leave as soon as you can Harry."

"Clara..."

"I know this is happening all to fast but I can't help it," Clara said. " Ginny misses you a lot. Send her a present for her birthday."

"Clara what?" Harry asked.

"Listen I don't have time," Clara said taking the necklace of her neck.

"Here," Clara said. " I want you to have this, Harry."

"I can't," Harry said taking a step from her.

"You must," Clara said putting it around his neck.

"Why?"Harry asked.

"There's a powerful curse on it, so it won't burn you," Clara began. " Its The Stone of Lightened Dark. My father gave it to me years ago, and now I give it to you."

"Clara I don't..."

"You don't have to understand," Clara said. " Ask Ginny about it, learn a way to take the curse off."

Then there was a bang on the door and more bangs and the door came falling down. Clara screamed again as death eaters grabbed her and started pulling her out of the room. Harry following their every step.

"Ginny, has the other piece," Clara cried. " It's green, learn what they are, learn to take the curses off Harry."

"Shut up," one of the death eaters said.

"Don't let anyone have it, either of them," Clara said. " They are more powerful than love itself. When the time comes you'll know what they do and what will be needed done."

Harry came to a big room and watched Clara get pulled into the middle. He found Draco and went over to him, tucking the necklace under his shirt. Draco looked at him, pain in his eyes before he turned to Clara. They both watched in horror as Voldemort placed numerous Crucio curses one her. She screamed and screamed and then turned to Harry as Voldemort raised his hand once more.

"TOGETHER THAT STAND GREATER AGAINST THE GREAT, TO..."

But she never got her last couple words out, for there was a flash of green and her body fell lifeless to the ground. Harry watched death eaters search her body frantically, and then looked up at Voldemort.

"No," he said. " Find it and bring it to me."

Harry watched Death Eaters run off, and then Voldemort looked at Draco. He then raised his wand, Harry knowing what was coming grabbing Draco and ran. He ran down the corridor Draco right on his heels. When they reached the entrance to the cave they both ran out and over the cemetery as fast as they could. They stopped once they were out of sight of the cave. Harry turned to Draco.

"What the hell are you here for?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore," Draco said." He wanted us to bring you back, he never told Clara this but he wants that necklace, with that stone that there looking for."

"You mean the one Clara was killed for," Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco said looking at the floor.

"I can't believe the nerve of him," Harry said.

"She gave it to you, right?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry said. " But Dumbledore isn't getting it. It belong to me now, he'll have to kill me for it."

"I don't blame you," Draco said. " I wouldn't give that up either."

"I still can't believe," Harry said. " He knew she would be killed."

"Yeah, I think he did," Draco said.

"Come on lets go," Harry said. " It's time I return to Hogwarts."

"Your really not bad?" Draco asked.

"Ginny never told you," Harry asked.

"Told me what?"Draco asked.

"She kept it," Harry said smiling. " She kept her promise."

"Promise?"Draco asked.

"I made her promise me," Harry began. " That she wouldn't let anyone of you know what I was doing."

"So she did lie," Draco said. " She did see you?"

"Yes, she did," Harry said smiling more.

"Why couldn't we know," Draco asked. " Everyone has lots faith in you, Harry."

"It's what I wanted," Harry said. " I need to know who I can and can't trust. I know I can trust Ginny for sure know. I didn't want people thinking I'd come back. I wanted them to know I was bad, so I could get close to Voldemort. Learn how to kill him. Can I trust you Draco, not to tell anyone about this necklace I have?"

"Yes," Draco said feeling a tingle on his palm, when he looked he found his snake was back. " With my life Harry."

"Good," Harry said laughing. " Let's go."

"Where are we going to go?" Draco asked.

"Well first find an abandoned house close to Hogwarts," Harry said. "Then I have to get a present for a certain red head."

"Ginny," Draco said.

"Yes," Harry said. " I won't to thank her for keeping her promise. God, I love her so much."

"That's great," Draco said." When's's Hermione's birthday?"

"September 12," Harry said. " Why?"

"Just wondering," Draco said.

"Sure, you were," Harry said.

But then a group of death eaters came out and started firing curses at Harry and Draco. They dodged most of them and then Harry found a guy on him cutting his stomach open. He felt so much pain, he had troubles getting him off. Once he did, bleeding bad, he walked around stumbling till he came to a tree. Curse were cutting him open everywhere. Then he found Draco in front of him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and apparated as Harry's world went black.

* * *

Well here is the beginning to The Light We Seek, sequel to The Darkness Within. I hope that all of those who are reading have read its prequel, cuz otherwise you will not understand anything, especially the first chapter. Anyways review and tell me what u think so far. Thank you, 

Saturn-Lily


	2. A New Past To Present

**Chapter 2 - A New Past To Present**

_Everything was so blurry. Ginny walked alone down the corridor, well she thought it was a corridor. She heard a distance screaming and came around the corner and found a girl, with long hair. A girl she knew, but couldn't really tell if she knew her or not. The girl was screaming, screaming for Harry. Clara Ginny thought. She followed the girl and then she found a boy walking after her. Ginny reached out to touch him, Harry. he just got further away, she was moving further away. Everything became a water colored and Ginny could tell who was who anymore. Screaming filled her ears and then a green flash went over her vision..._

"No," Ginny gasped as she sat up in bed, sweat pouring down her face.

She climbed out of bed and went and opened the window. Was it Clara, Draco, or was it Harry. The screaming was so like a girl, but anyone can scream like a girl when in pain. Ginny turned around and looked around in her room and found Clara's present sitting on her desk. Today was her birthday, she didn't feel much holder, and yet she did. Maybe it was because she was feeling wiser now. She today Luna would be arriving, and to her dismay Hermione as well. Heaving a deep sigh, Ginny said down on her bed and took Clara's present into her hands. Ripping the wrapping paper of, Ginny found a box. She threw the paper away and then opened the box. Inside she found a black rose, inside a glass container, and then a little box after that. She picked up Clara's letter and began to read.

_  
Dear Ginny,_

I couldn't tell you, I couldn't. You see I know I'm not coming back next year. He will kill me, I carry something he needs, something he craves to have. By the time you read this, I will be in fact dead. If all goes well Harry will leave alive with Draco, and he'll be coming back to you. I gave him my black stone necklace, and in the box I gave you you will find a green stone necklace. Both have a curse on them so they won't harm you guys. My mother carried that other stone for years, and when I got to go through her stuff I found it. I knew what it was immediately. Its The Stone Of Darkened Light. The complete opposite of The Stone of Lightened Dark. These stones are very powerful Ginny. They can do anything when put together. My father wanted it for power, to stay alive. The only things you'll have to figure out is how to get the curse off and how to use them. If you understand what I'm saying, I be so happy. I can't write what I really need to say. But if you don't understand, you will in time. I also left my Black Rose. Its a rose that represents my past to present. I care so much for this rose, Ginny. Please take care of it for me. I have to much held in it, held in it from my heart.

In this rose lies

A boy I loved and still love that will go on forever in my heart

Screams I'll never be able to forget

A pair of red eyes of the man I hate most

The man known as Tom Riddle before darkness took him and made him Lord Voldemort

A single sentence that will hunt my life, a sentence I never should have followed

So many regrets over the years of my life

The darkness I once craved now so full of love

A man that saved my life, a man of great wisdom

A boy, one of which I will be great friends with

The last black rose I'll ever let go of

New beginnings of being a great Auror and destroying Voldemort

A love that will forever change my life

A past I never want to repeat

A future I want to see

My Past to Present

All contained in this single black rose

A rose that will never die, like my heart

A rose that will forever be at my side

To remind me of my past and so give me hopes for the future

Treasure this rose for me Ginny. Treasure it like you made it. It will never die, or fade. Let this rose give you hopes for the future Ginny, and in it add so many things. Things from your heart. I have so many things I want to add will you add them to it, to your heart, to the rose for me.

A friendship of three so powerful and so great

A friendship of one like no other

Green eyes of the future

Two necklace of the Past to the Future

A great friendship I'll never forget

A girl of blonde so smart and intelligent

A girl of red so loving and caring

A future I helped to create

A future I will never get to see

A heart full of happiness

A heart full of pain

A heart that will forever miss

A heart that will be forever missed

Add them to that black rose for me Ginny. Add then to the rose of my mother, my favorite color and flower. Treasure those things and add your own things to it. Don't ever think it is stupid. It is never stupid to put things away so they don't harm you, rip you piece to piece. It's how I moved on, and now I want to you to have it. To put all your own hearts feelings into it and to create not just my past to present, but yours Ginny. A past to present that will go one for years to come. A past the present that will never fade. Use this and cherish this rose, like I did for so many years. Use it to help you, guide you to your destiny Ginny. To help you, help Harry will. To destroy the man I fear, my father. I will always be with you Ginny, as well as Luna and Harry. I will always miss you guys. You can't tell, but you guys changed my life, for the good. I could have never been happier dying if I hadn't meet you guys. I'll miss you Ginny. Don't mourn me either, not sulking either, basically the same, but you get the idea right. A surprise will come to you today Ginny, something I know will make you happy. Something you'll forget about me, but not truly forget about me for I will always be in your heart. Yours, Harry's and Luna's. I mean the dead one's never truly leave us right, you can always find them, me, in your heart.

Love Always,

Clara Rose Riddle

Ginny dropped the paper and started crying. She cried for minutes before she turned to the little box. With shaking fingers she opened the box and found a dark green stone sitting inside. Taking the necklace in her hands she placed it over her head and tucked it under her shirt. Then she noticed a white bird flying outside. Hedwig, no, it can't be. Ginny jumped up and ran over to the window and let the owl in. She watched as Hedwig dropping a letter and parcel on the ground. The she sat down on the top of Ginny's bed.Ginny picked up the letter and opened it.

_  
Dear Ginny,_

How are you? I am good. Its seems weird writing when I should be there for your birthday, but I can't. I'm so happy you kept my promise Ginny, you have no idea how much that means to me. Draco and Clara came to Voldemort. Clara didn't survive Ginny. She was killed, and now I wear her necklace. She said you would have a green one. When she fell to the floor, Draco and I ran for our lives. We're alright right now. I'm not in good shape though. I was cut a lot and lost a lot of blood. But I will be coming to Hogwarts, don't you worry. I will come back to you. I didn't find anything on Voldemort, nothing. I guess I'm jumping around a lot. Sorry. I have so much on my mind, its not even funny. Well it is, but it isn't. I can't wait to see you Ginny. You with my gift, I love you so much Ginny. I can't believe I'll be with you in a week, a week. I won't be on the train I'm afraid though. Its to risky, we have death eaters hunting us now. Well I have to go, we're getting ready to head closer to Hogwarts. I miss you Ginny. Can you take care of Hedwig for me, I can't have her as a burden. Not that she's a burden , but you know what I mean. Please don't write back, it might give us away. I'll talk to you soon.

_  
Love,_

Harry

P.S. I heard about your brother, Charlie, from Draco. I hope your cooping alright, I bet you I missed his funeral didn't I?

Ginny smiled at the letter and then picked up the gift. Slowly opening it she found a ring inside. It wasn't just any ring either. It was silver and had the Sytherin and Gryffindor crests on it. It not only had diamonds on it but rubies. Ginny felt her heart fill with pride and joy. Then she noticed a little letter in the box.

_  
I know this ring might seem weird. Consider it a promise ring from me to you. A promise to that one day I will make you my wife. When that day is, I don't know yet. On the ring I have the Syltherin and Gryffindor Crests on it. You may ask Slytherin because I was never meant to be a Gryffindor. I am a true Slytherin, I ask the hat to put me in Gryffindor._

Love Harry

Ginny smiled even wider and put the ring on. She felt a sudden pain in her finger. It went up into her heart. Harry was in pain. How much though. She could feel that Harry was trying to fight it off. Taking a deep breath Ginny headed down for her so called birthday with her family and family. She had only one week and she'd see him. She could wait. Well she couldn't, but she would.She wait for him to come back to her.


	3. Prefect Prize's

**Chapter Three - Prefect Prize's**

Ginny groaned rolling out of bed as Hedwig fly around her room. Watching the owl for a few minutes Ginny wondered if Harry was going to look different. Today was the day, she'd be getting her NEWT lever grades, and choosing her courses for her life. She'd be going to school with Luna, and she would finally get to see Harry. Grabbing some random clothes, Ginny hurried downstairs to find a letter waiting for her on the table. She watched Ron and Hermione open theirs, and then Luna opened hers. Taking a deep breath she then opened her letter as well.

_Below are your grades for your courses. You will be graded with the letters below._

**O - Outstanding**

E - Exceeds Expectations

A - Acceptable

P - Poor

F - Fail

_Below are you marks for your writing and verbal/visual tests. Depending on what you got on both tests it is averaged out into one mark._

**Transfigurations **  
Written Exam - O  
Verbal Exam - O  
Final Mark - O

**Defense Against the Dark Arts **  
Written Exam - O  
Verbal Exam - O  
Final Mark - O

**Potions **  
Written Exam - O  
Verbal Exam - E  
Final Mark - O

**Charms **  
Written Exam - E  
Verbal Exam - A  
Final Mark - E

**Divinations**  
Written Exam - A  
Verbal Exam - A  
Final Mark - A

**History of Magic**  
Written Exam - O  
Verbal Exam - O  
Final Mark - O

**Care of Magical Creatures**  
Written Exam - O  
Verbal Exam - O  
Final Mark - O

**Arithmacy**  
Written Exam - E  
Verbal Exam - A  
Final Mark - E

**Astronomy **  
Written Exam - O  
Verbal Exam - O  
Final Mark - O

**Muggle Studies **  
Written Exam - O  
Verbal Exam - O  
Final Mark - O

**Ancient Runes**  
Written Exam - O  
Verbal Exam - O  
Final Mark - O

**Herbology **  
Written Exam - A  
Verbal Exam - P  
Final Mark - A

_You have received 12 owls all together. You will be required to take NEWT level class in Transfigurations, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and four other classes of your choice. You can send answers back or sign up when you arrive at Hogwarts. I would like to congratulate you in making 12 NEWT's, as well as making Head Girl. Congratulations Ginny Weasley, out of everyone you deserved it the most._

Headmaster Dumbledore,

Wow," Luna said reading Ginny paper.

"I can't believe it," Ginny said taking the badge and turning to her mom.

"My little girl," Molly said smiling. " I'm so proud of you. Today your getting all new stuff, nothing old for my little Head Girl."

"Mom," Ginny said.

"No," Molly said. " Do you want an owl, maybe a snake. What do you like?"

"I have Harry's owl," Ginny said.

"How did you get that?" Hermione asked. " Did he write?"

"No, she came to me a couple night's ago," Ginny said.

"I can't believe I'm still prefect," Hermione said. " You don't deserve it. Your not even our ago."

"Obviously I do, if I got it," Ginny snapped back.

"He's just sucking up to you," Hermione said.

"Whatever," Ginny said. "Your just jealous you didn't get it."

"I am not," Hermione snapped.

"Now, now," Molly said. " We don't have time to argue, we have to get going."

"Sorry Mrs.. Weasley," Hermione said.

"It's okay dear," Molly said.

"Looks who's sucking up now," Ginny said.

Hermione turned her head and glared at Ginny. Ginny just laughed and watched Ron leave through the fireplace. Then Hermione went, Luna, and finally it was her turn. Ginny grabbed some floo powder and then stepped into the fireplace. Throwing the floo powder into the fire she yelled Diagon Alley. When she stepped out of the fireplace, she found Luna waiting for her. Then they all waited for Mrs.. Weasley to show up.

"Alright," Mrs.. Weasley said handing money to Ron.

"Mom," Ron started.

"You get your books, and whatever else you need," Molly said. " I'll get your clothes."

Ron nodded and walked away with Hermione, giving Luna a star before he left. Then Molly turned to Ginny. She dug into her purse and pulled out some money.

"I want you to find yourself an animal," Molly said. " I'll get everything else you need. I want you to have some fun, my little Head Girl."

"Mom," Ginny said.

Molly just smiled and hugged Ginny before walking away into the crowd. Then her and Luna left to get Luna's things, and Ginny animal. Once they had gotten all of Luna's books, clothes, and so on they headed to the animal store for Ginny. They walked around the room staring at all the different types of animals. They found monkeys, cats, dogs, birds, rats, hamsters, owls, toads, and even snakes in the shop.

"Why don't you get an owl to match Hedwig," Luna giggled. " Like you and Harry."

"Luna," Ginny said.

"Or a snake," Luna said. " There beautiful."

Ginny just laughed at Luna and went on looking at the animals. She then decided to look at the owls. When she went over to them she found a small, pure black owl sitting by itself. Then when it saw Ginny it got up and flew over to her, landing on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," Ginny said to the store keeper. " Is this a girl or a boy owl?"

"He is a boy," the store keeper said.

Ginny nodded and looked back at the owl. She turned to Luna for her opinion, and found her holding a cat to her.

"How about a cat," Luna said."She's really nice."

Ginny stared at the white cat for sometime. The cat had long white fur, must be a persian thought Ginny. She then looked down at her money and found she had enough for them both, including cages, and food.

"I'll get both," Ginny said. " Right Shadow fang."

The owl on her shoulder hooting happily, and flew off her onto the counter. Ginny watched the store keeper star at her weird, before putting the cat in one cage, and the owl in the other. Then Ginny paid for her things, and her and Luna left.

"So you called the owl Shadow fang," Luna said. " What about the cat?"

"How about Knight - Lily," Ginny said.

"That's a really nice name," Luna said looking at the cat.

"So, I guess we should find my mom," Ginny said looking around.

Luna nodded and they both headed off to find Ginny's mom. They found her walking up the street with Ron and Hermione. Her mom looked at the two cages and smiled, before the headed to King's Cross.

"Where's Clara?" Luna asked. " Will she be coming back yet?"

Ginny froze, she forgot to tell her. She forgot to tell everyone that Clara had been killed, that she wouldn't be coming back. Ginny turned to Luna watching her look around for Clara.

"Come on," Ginny said. " Let's get a seat, I have to tell you something."

Luna looked at her for a moment and then nodded. The two of them got onto the train and headed to find on empty compartment. Ginny sat down on a seat and looked out the window, while Luna sat down and stared at her.

"Luna, I got a letter," Ginny said. " From her and Harry."

"Are they okay?" Luna asked.

"Luna, Clara isn't come back," Ginny said turning to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"She's been killed," Ginny said. " She will never be returning to Hogwarts, ever."

"How can you be sure?"Luna asked.

"I got a letter from her saying she was going to be killed," Ginny said. " Then Harry sent me a letter saying she was dead."

"I..I got to go," Luna said.

"Luna," Ginny began.

Luna turned to her tears in her eyes and shaked her head. Then she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Ginny watched her figure walk away through the glass before looking back out the window. Again for some reason the sky had been all dark, and cloudy. Ginny didn't know how long it had been since Luna had left, till she finally came back into the compartment. Ginny watched her sit down and open up a book. She was in her robes now, and looked up at Ginny.

"You should go get your robes on too," Luna suggested. " We will be there any minute."

Ginny got up and grabbed some robes out of her trunk before leaving the compartment. She wondered down the hall, till she came to Ron, and Hermione's compartment. Hermione was sitting with a book, and Ron was just staring out the window. Then he turned to look at her, causing Hermione to look too. Ginny snapped her head from them and continued to walk down the hall. When she reached the change rooms, she changed quickly and went back to her compartment. On her way she made sure she didn't look into Ron, and Hermione's compartment. Once she reached her compartment she found Luna sitting up and waiting for her. She sat down and turned to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Luna asked.

"Sure, anything," Ginny replied.

"Is Harry coming back?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"I thought so," Luna said back. " Do you think Ron will say sorry?"

"I honestly don't know," Ginny said.

"I hope so," Luna said as the train came to a stop.

"Me too," Ginny said.

"Well let's get the show on the road," Luna laughed. " Time to face the music kind of thing."

Ginny laughed and then followed Luna out of the compartment. From there the two of them got into a carriage and set off towards Hogwarts. When they reached the great hall, Luna bid Ginny goodbye and the two of them went to the separate houses. Then the sorting hat began. Ginny watched the kids being sorted into te four different houses. Each time she kept feeling this weird surge around her. It wasn't because of the kids, but it was like something or someone was coming nearer. She looked around to see if anyone was feeling what she was, and no one was. Ginny looked over at Luna and she seemed to be acting the same, but then she shrugged it off and went back to watching the sorting. Then she felt as though the ground was shaking, she looked around and saw the walls shaking, but no one else was noticing. Then she snapped her head towards the doors as they came flying open.


	4. Hope Never And Lost

**Chapter Four - Hope Never and Lost**

The hall went silent as two figures with dark hoods over their faces walked into the great hall. No one spoke, and no one moved. Ginny felt her heart pounding so fast, she was sure it would beat out of her skin. She slowly rose from her chair. In doing this she caught everyone's attention. Dumbledore got up slowly and was prepared for war. Ginny slowly walked away from the bench and watched the two figures.

"HARRY," Ginny screamed.

Then she took off running down the rows towards them. One figure stepped forward, he opened his arms, his hoods falling down off his face. Ginny heard Dumbledore tell her to stop but she kept running. She was full a where that she had tears streaming down her face. Then she finally reached Harry's arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and in return he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Ginny felt her knees give way and Harry held her as he fell to his knees. Both found themselves in tears, tears of joy, and happiness.

"I'm so glad," Ginny said. " I missed you so much."

"I missed you so much Ginny," Harry muttered to her.

"Harry," Ginny sobbed.

Harry smiled at her as she buried her face in his chest and cried. He new she wasn't only crying for joy now, she was crying because he was back to her and that everything would be fine now. Harry held the rest of his tears and comforted Ginny. After a few minutes Harry found Dumbledore standing in front of them. Harry got up, taking Ginny with her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked. "Why are you here?"

"Why am i here," Harry snapped looking at Dumbledore right in the eye. " I am here because this is where I belong. I am here to tell you that I will never ever trust you again. I am here to tell you how could you send a innocent girl to her death."

"Death?" Dumbledore asked.

"THAT'S RIGHT," Harry yelled at him. " Clara is dead because of you. You sent her to her doom, why for a necklace that now I carry. A necklace you will have to kill me for now. I tell you this Professor, you will never touch this necklace. Not with my dead body."

"Harry can we discuss this somewhere else?" Dumbledore said.

"I have nothing to discuss with you," Harry said. " I'm only here for those who believed in me, and now I want to rest as does Draco. So if you don't mind, we will be in our dorms. Do not try to talk to us, you will only anger us more."

Then Harry turned his back to Dumbledore and nodded at Draco. Then Draco took off his hood and followed Ginny, and Harry out of the great hall. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and led her down the hall, as she still cried and mumbled things to him. Once they got to their dorm, Harry was taking off his cloak and Ginny noticed a blood stained bandage on his stomach.

"What happened?" Ginny asked wiping her tears away.

"Oh, when Draco and I tried to escape," Harry began. "I got stabbed by someone, it's no big deal."

"No, big deal," Ginny said. " Your still bleeding Harry."

"It's been like that for days," Harry muttered.

"Here let me heal it," Ginny said.

Harry paused to look at her for a moment, and then he took of his shirt. Ginny hid the blush that creped up into her face and went to work healing Harry's wound. Once she was done, he configured some bandages and wrapped up the wound, in case it bleed some more. Then she finished it of with a knot and looked up to find Harry staring at her intently.

"When did you learn that?" Harry asked.

"Over the summer," Ginny said. " I figured someone has to know it, in case something bad happens. It's a good thing I studies healing too."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"It was my pleasure," Ginny said thinking it really was her pleasure and giggled to herself causing Harry to look at her again.

"I can't believe what has happened," Harry said. " So much, Clara, she told me things, things I don't understand and may never understand."

"She told me things too," Ginny said. " She gave me this necklace, its a black stone. She said your would have a green one."

"Yes, I do," Harry said. " It was hers she gave it to me before she was killed."

"She also gave me her rose," Ginny said. " Her black rose, to put my memories in with hers."

"I wonder, " Harry said out loud for a moment.

"Yes?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. " It's not important."

"Alright," Ginny said looking down at the floor.

"So, who all still trusts me?" Harry asked.

"Luna, Draco, and me," Ginny said. " The rest all lost hope."

"I'm not surprised about Luna," Harry laughed. " She believes in the wildest things ever."

"I know, but I'm glad she does," Ginny said. " She only will have Ron back if he believes in you too."

"Wow, that's got to be hard," Harry said looking at the floor as well.

"Yes, it is," Ginny said. " So, what now?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said looking over at Harry.

"You mean us?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny said.

"Yes, you do," Harry said looking over at Ginny.

Ginny looked away from him. It felt awkward, or maybe it was suppose to feel awkward. She felt Harry place his hand under her chin and turn her towards him. She opened her eyes wide as Harry kissed her. She kissed him back closing her eyes, and wrapping her hands around his neck. Then they pulled apart.

"Does that answer your question?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said blushing. "Well I'm going to go."

"I'll see you in the morning Ginny," Harry said smiling at Ginny.

Ginny nodded, still red walked out of the dorm, and went to her own dorm room. In the morning Ginny got up early and dressed herself up for Harry, before she ran downstairs to find Harry talking to Draco. He looked over at her and smiled before he turned back to Draco. Ginny walked over to Harry and took his hand in hers. She noticed many people turn to stare at her, as well as Hermione and Ron. Then Harry lead her out of the common room, with Draco right beside them. They walked in silence down the hall till they came to the great hall. Draco seemed to hesitate before he followed Harry, and Ginny to their table. The three of them sat down in silence and began their breakfast.

"HARRY," Luna screamed as she came running into the great hall.

Harry looked up and then rose from his seat and embraced her in a hug. When they released each other, Luna wiped her eyes and sat down with Harry at the table.

"I knew," Luna said. " I knew you'd come back."

"Thank you for believing in me," Harry said.

"It was nothing but friendship Harry, Luna said. " There is no reason to say thank you, when your always been welcomed."

Harry just smiled at them and then went back to eating his breakfast. Ginny looked at him for a moment and then noticed Ron, and Hermione walking into the great hall. They walked for the four of them in silence and sat as far away as possible. It was clear they had nothing to say to Harry, that they didn't believe Harry was good. Ginny sighed and looked down at her food.

"I'm so glad," Luna chanted. " So Draco, how are you doing?"

"Fine," Draco said looking up at her.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"Yes, of course," Draco snapped.

"Touchy one," Luna muttered looking down the table at Ron, and Hermione.

"I can't believe them," Draco said. " I can't believe her."

Draco then got up and walked out of the great hall. Harry stared after him, in a knowing look, before going back to eating.

"So what do we have first today?" Luna asked.

"I have DADA," Harry said. " You guys."

"Same," Ginny and Luna said at the same time.

Once the three of them had finished eating they heading for Defense. They were walking down the hall and walked by Snape. Harry stared at him, as he nodded at him. Ginny turned to look at Harry, as did Luna. Why did Snape nod. Was it that he respected him. They continued down the hall and walked by Hermione and Ron. Ron ignored them, but Hermione stared at them for some time. Her eyes shown in sorrow, and confusion before she looked away. When they reached the classroom. They found a seat, Luna had to sit with Draco. Then Professor Lupin came into the room.

"Welcome back for another year," Remus said. " This year is going to be like none other. We will not be going through many practices, but we also will be reading a lot and writing a lot, to get all of you to where you must be. We are going to start of with reading on page 450. Werewolves. Not that werewolves are very important, but as of me being one it is important for you as students to understand about them. And so start reading, i would like a four page parchment on it by Monday.

Harry watched Remus sit down and then he looked down at his book. It felt odd to be in his classroom, Harry sighed and turned his book open. He began reading, but stopped when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to find Hermione again looking over, but this time she was staring right at him. Then she looked away, and began reading. Harry looked over at Remus and found him looking at the pair of them in a strange way, before he went to looking over his papers. When the bell rang Harry left the class as fast as he could. He could feel eyes on him everywhere he went, when he reached his dorm. He laid down on his bed and stared at roof. So much had happened. Sighing Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep. He hadn't meant to sleep the whole day and skip potions. When he woke up it was slowly getting dark. Then he jumped up and ran out of the dorm. He had quittich practice, he had to pick the team players. When he reached the pitch he found a good amount of people on the pit. He walked over to them slowly,and then stopped when Ginny came over to him.

"Where have you been?" Ginny said. " Your late, this isn't a very good start for you captain."

"I feel sleep," Harry muttered. " Why call me captain."

"Well lets see, your the captain," Ginny said.

"Right," Harry said. " Alright everyone gather over here."

"Oh god Slytherins," Ron muttered.

Harry turned around and found Draco walking over to them and with him he had Blaise and Pansy.

"Hey," Harry said.

"We came to try out," Draco said. " I am living in Gryffindor now, and well Blaise and Pansy will be soon too."

"What positions," Harry asked.

"Seeker," Draco said. "Or chaser."

"We wont to be beaters," Blaise said.

"Yep," Pansy said.

"Right," Harry said. " So we will start off with keeper position. Ron and Lisa your up."

Harry watched both of them blocked the goals. He had to admit to himself, even though he wasn't Ron's friend right now, Ron could play. Once they were done beater position was next. Harry wondered what it would be like having two girls as beaters and not guys. Then came chaser, Harry watched Ginny fly around so gracefully, he thought. He then watched Draco go, and then Seamus. Then came seeker. Harry was relieved it was just him and Draco for seeker. He won himself seeker position getting the snitch 5 out of 6 times.

"Alright everyone gather around, " Harry said. " Seeker will be played by me, keeper by Ron. Our chasers will be Ginny, Draco, and Seamus. and last but least our beaters will be Pansy, and Blaise. That it all, practice is over."

"You didn't have to be nice and pick me Potter," Ron snapped bumping into Harry as he walked by.

"I didn't, "Harry said turning around. " You were clearly better than Lisa."

"How do you know," Ron said turning back to him. "Your just hoping I'll be your friend again that's all."

"You got more blocks then she did," Harry said.

"Yeah well those were hard shots," Ron said. " You were being nice to me."

"You got the same hits," Harry said.

"Yeah sure thing," Ron said.

"Ron god grow up," Ginny yelled walking over to him.

"Oh, shove off," Ron said.

Then the next thing Harry knew Ginny had slapped her brother. Harry stared at her as tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry I never told you," Ginny screamed. " I met Harry that night. He told me not to tell you or anyone, and I didn't. He joined him for us Ron, not against us."

With that Ginny ran by Ron as fast as she could. Harry watched Luna run after her. Then Ron glared at Harry and walked away with Hermione. Harry stood there as everyone walked off the pitch. He couldn't stand it, why couldn't anyone trust him. Sighing for the fourth time today and walked back to his dorm. When he reached the common room, he found Blaise and Pansy fighting with Hermione. Harry decided to ignore them and went to his dorm and laid down to sleep.


	5. The Owls Of The Past

**Chapter 5 - The Owls of the Past**

Harry sat along the lake watching the sky turn to dusk. Everything was so wrong, everything was just going wrong Harry thought. He remembered the first day he met Ron and how happy he had been to meet the boy. His red hair and freckles were unmistakable as a Weasley as so many called them. The boy was shy at first when he asked about his scar but by the end of the trip they were best pals, best friends. Then he met Draco, he never once thought that one day he would be friends with him the way Draco was. He stayed true to Ron as a friend and never shook that hand. Once in a while he wonders why he never, Draco is such a better friend now.

As there second year came along Ron being a good friend came and got him from the Dursleys. Harry had never been so happy and wanted in his life. That year was like none other, that was when he met Ginny really in person. Then as the third year rolled on, they were together again. With Hermione as well, fighting against the dementors. Fourth year he almost lost his friendship to Ron but it held on. The three of them made it through. The fifth year was a horror year. He lost everything that one night he decided to take his friends into the Department of Mysteries. Sirius was gone now, and would never come back for sure. Then as sixth year rolled on, everything went on as normal. He tried to distance himself but couldn't do it, and ended up losing Ron, as well as Hermione's friendship.

Harry sighed and got up and walked back towards Hogwarts, when an owl came by him. He just stared at it as though he had seen it before, like in a dream or something. The owl came up to him and dropped a letter off and flew away. Harry watched the brown and black owl fly away, then he remembered where he had seen it. _He was sitting on a floor and this woman came into the room with an owl. She smiled at him and then went off with his mom_. Harry looked back down at the letter. He placed it in his pocket and went to the common room. He found Ron and Hermione as well as Ginny sitting there working at different tables. He ignored them and sat down by the fire, and took out the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

I first would like to apologize for last year, when I came to see you. I did not expect you to have to meet my child before I talked to you. I am sincerely sorry. I am also sorry you had to find out that way that Sirius had a child, and you had an aunt in a way, or some sort of relatives. I had tried to meet you before but when Voldemort came back I could not come out of hiding. I never got to Sirius, till three days before he fell. I was so depressed I just couldn't see you. I felt you had been the reason for his death, and I'm sorry for that. You were not the reason for his death, he went there for you, because he loved you and wanted to protect you.

Our daughter is five now, and your all she talks about. She says you were really powerful which I'm not surprised, because of who your parents were. She would like to meet you again, in person and do something fun with you if that would be alright with you. I would like to get to know you Harry. I haven't seen you in so many years, and I miss seeing you. For seven years I had to cry myself to sleep because my best friend was gone and I couldn't help her, or help you. I wanted so badly to take you into my arms and hold you all night as I cried. I only wish that my father, Albus Dumbledore would have given you to me. You see I am your godmother, your parents appointed me and Sirius at the same time because we were together. I loved watching over you Harry.

I hope that one day you would like to came and see me. I would like it very much for you to meet Saturn, she's so much like Sirius its not even funny. I'm sorry I'm putting so much on you right now, but I just would like you to be apart of my, and my family. You are like a second child to me, your mother was like my sister, and I just can't stand never being able to know you. I'll give you as long as you need to think this over, I will always be waiting for your letter to arrive. Also if you happen to want to meet us, you are welcome and I invite you to stay here for Christmas.

Love Sara Black,

Harry felt tears starting to form in his eyes. This woman wanted to meet him so badly, and he just couldn't do it. Harry got up slowly from he seat and walked over to the fire and put the letter in the flames. He watched as the flames enveloped the letter and burned it to ashes. Harry stood there for some time before he felt someone wrapped their arms around him.

"Are you alright Harry," Ginny asked.

"I'm just tired, " Harry said. " I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright, " Ginny said kissing Harry on the lips. " I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," Harry said.

Ginny watched as Harry walked away and disappeared around the corner of the stairs. She looking over at Hermione and Ron. Hermione was just staring at Ginny, like she longed to talk to her. Ginny closed her eyes for a minute and then opened them.

"This will definitely be the worst year of my life," Ginny said.

Ginny then walked back over to her studies and went to work as Harry sat by the window staring up at the sky. He looked down at his death eater mark, and closed his eyes. he hated this so much, he wanted to talk to Hermione and Ron. Suddenly he felt very ill and stood up. His vision blurred for a minute and then it stopped. His scar soared in pain, Harry started to rip apart the room. Why he just couldn't take it , the pain flowing through his body. He slammed open the doors to his dorm and came running down the stairs. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stood up, all walking towards him. Harry closed his eyes as his neck began to burn. He heard Ginny trying to talk to him, but he pushed her away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," Harry screamed.

Then Harry ran off through the portrait, the walls shook as he ran. He opened the door to Hogwarts and ran out. He just kept running till he was in the great forest till he dropped to his knees. Then suddenly his body became to change. Harry watched in horror as he grew paws, and then as wings came out of his body. He looked around and found he was a little shorter. A main lay around his head and he realized he was a Griffin. Harry then fell to the ground on his back as he transform back into a human. He didn't understand what was happening. His neck felt as though it was cutting off his circulation. Then the next thing he knew he couldn't breath and he panicked as everything went blank. The forest went completely dark except for a little light shinning from a stone, as it raged in all its power.

* * *

Ginny ran down the halls searching everywhere and anywhere. Where was he, she felt tear running down her face as she remembered the look he had. It was terror, like he was afraid. She knew the teachers were outside looking for him, but she was to afraid to go with him, what if he was dead. She continued to walk down the hall, when she felt a pinch in her neck. She ignored it and kept walking, till it grew more and more. She then put her hand on her neck as her breath was being sucked right out of her body. What was happening. she felt the ground beneath her as she fell backwards to the ground.

_Then all she could see was black, and then she saw a man, no a animals standing there staring at her. She ran towards it and it kept fading back more and more. She just couldn't reach it. Her legs flt wobbly, and stiff all of a sudden. She fell to the ground but there was no ground and so she was falling into nothing. Everything was black, she reached out to touch anything, anywhere and there was nothing she just kept falling. She tried to scream but her neck it hurt to much and nothing would come out. She felt an arms wrapped around her and she screamed more and more. They were pulling her away, no, she screamed again, she kicked and punched the air. Then a blast of green came flying at her, and it didn't hit her, something was in front of her. Something was wrapping around her. _

"Ginny," came this soft voice.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and found Luna had her arms wrapped around her. She jumped at first but Luna calmed her down. Ginny closed her eyes again, she listened to Luna's murmuring.

"It's okay," Luna said. " Rest, your safe. We are here for you, me and Draco and that's all that matters."

Ginny felt herself slipping back into her world of black, as she screamed one name she wanted the most as the pain reached her again and her body began to transform.

"HARRY"


	6. Gateways

**Chapter 6 - Gateways**

_Ginny opened her eyes and found herself floating in the air, her body now held wings held gracefully into the air. She stood up and looked down below her, green and black water swirled below her. She gasped as the water rushed up past her as fast as it could, taking her with it. She just stared wide eyed as the water swirled around her, never getting her wet, never missing a beat, the beat of her heart. She didn't understand what was happening, then suddenly it all stopped and she went fallen into the darkness below the water crushing over her as she fell through the surface of the sky. Black and green was all she could see, before the black covered up the green and she was left in the darkness. She looked around for something to lead her but she couldn't find anything. Then all of a sudden her wings started to hurt, and she screamed as she tried to hold on, on to the air, and not fall any further. She closed her eyes as her wings gave way and she went tumbling into the ground beneath her. When he opened her eyes she found a forest ahead of her, she got up and started walking through it. She didn't know what she was looking for but she kept walking. When she came to a light ahead of her, she saw the faces of Hermione, tears running down her face, Draco looking off into the sky, Ron hugging Luna, who laid on the ground. Then it all disappeared and she saw a body laying on the ground. She gasped as she realized it was Harry and tried to run forward but couldn't, her necklace began to shine around her neck._

She flew up in the bed wide eyes looking around the hospital.

"Ginny what's wrong, " Luna asked trying to get Ginny to lay back down.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," Ginny screamed causing Madame Pomfrey, and Dumbledore to came over to her bed.

Ginny was so confused, her body was in pain. But it wasn't pain of her, its was Harry's, she had to get to him. She flew the covers of the bed and stood up. She stumbled a bit and then stood up looking around. She saw Draco getting ready to grab her if she went to run. She closed her eyes and felt tears flowing down her face. What was wrong with her, why did she feel this way. She wrapped her arms around her body and feel to the ground in pain. Luna and Draco went to touch her but she shook them away.

"I need to find him," Ginny said. " I can feel him, I feel his pain."

Ginny held her breath as she stood up. She looked around the room, and found them all staring at her. She looked out the window towards the forest and made up her mind. She held her breath and ran as fast as she could. She ran out of Draco's reached and ran around the corner of the hospital door. She knew they were running after her but she wasn't going to stop now. She ran past the great hall and found Hermione and Ron standing outside staring at her in concern, then they turned to the people running after her. She could her them screaming for her to stop, but she couldn't, the pain, she had to get to him. He was in so much pain, worse thought is if he died from this pain. Her legs felt like Jell-O as she pushed open the doors and ran across the grass. The forest was so close to her, it was the same in her dream, she saw some teacher coming out.

"We can't reach him," Minerva said. " There is a barrier around him."

Ginny ignored her and pushed past them and kept running. She tripped and feel to the ground, the pain growing stronger every minute. She pushed herself up and walked on. She was sure they were right behind her but she didn't care. She saw something glowing and walked towards it. When she reached it she found Harry laying on the ground inside. Her dream, its was the same. She covered up a scream as the necklace around her began to glow and burn her skin. She closed her eyes and stepped through the barrier. She heard someone scream her name but it was to late everything had gone black. She turned to look at where Luna had called her and found only a green circle around her, and Harry. She noticed the necklace on Harry was glowing a black color. The pain she had once felt had subsided and now nothing was there. She took a step closer to Harry and watched in horror as the necklace around his neck began to glow darker, so dark that it started to turn the green colored circle black. Ginny felt her own breath being sucked out of her as her necklace seemed to be fighting to keep control. Then the circle around them broke into a million piece, disappearing into the air. Ginny felt the air rushed back into her and their necklaces stopped glowing. Ginny then run up to Harry and dropped to her knees. She then grabbed on of Harry's hands, only to find it as cold as ice. Ginny then picked up Harry's head and placed in on her knees.

"Harry can you hear me," Ginny spoke softly keeping her tears from falling.

"Is he alright," Luna asked from afar.

"Harry, please open your eyes," Ginny said again.

"Mrs. Lovegood don't go any further," said Dumbledore.

Ginny looked up and found Luna standing on the other side of Harry. She came down to her knee and placed two fingers onto Harry's neck. Then with a sigh of relief she turned to Ginny, taking Harry's hand away from her.

"He's alive," Luna said." Just barely."

"Are you sure," Ginny asked as the tears came forth running down her face.

"Yes," Luna said. " He needs medical attention though."

With that a stretcher appeared and Harry was levitated onto it before he flew off into the trees with Dumbledore. Ginny remained where she was, as Luna got to her feet. Then she felt a hand on her back and found Draco there. He helped her to her feet and then the three of them walked silently back into the school. As they reached the doors, Ginny suddenly felt very weak and Draco had to help her stand before she passed out into his arms. When Ginny woke up it was night time, she slowly sat up looking around the hospital room. She noticed a figure laying on a bed not just far from her and got off her bed and walked over to him. She stared down at Harry's face, a face that was still showing pain. Ginny took one of Harry's hands into hers and sat down. She looked out the window wondering what had happened to them, and why it had happened. she looked back at Harry and laid her head down on top of their hands and felt herself drift off again into a deep slumber. When she woke she felt someone running their fingers through her hair and looked up to find a pale looking Harry smiling at her.

"Harry," Ginny began but Harry silenced her with his finger.

The two of them silently stared at each other before Harry was overcome by sleep and drifted off. Ginny watched him sleep for a while before she stood up and looked around the room. Giving Harry a brief kiss on his forehead she proceeded to the library. She had been there for most of the day when Luna came running over to her.

"Harry wants you," Luna said. " He's acting all funny."

Ginny put her books away and ran with Luna back to the hospital wing. She quickly went over to Harry's bed and sat down. He had his eyes closed and his mouth was slightly open, and his face was very pale. She reached over and took one of his cold hands in hers, and jumped when Harry snapped his eyes open and looked at her. She felt her breath catch her as she watched Harry's eyes go from confusion to happiness. He smiled at her for a few minutes before he fell asleep again. Ginny stared at him for a few minutes before she turned to Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked.

"It's that necklace around his neck," Dumbledore said." W cannot remove it from him, it won't allow us."

"Is that all?" Ginny asked.

"No, we fear that the necklace is slowly killing him," Dumbledore said. " The longer that necklace stays on him, the faster he will die."

Ginny stared at Harry again. She placed her hand over the black necklace and found it to be very warm. She suddenly thought of the day Harry had returned to the school, and what Harry had said. She snapped back to Dumbledore as the anger flared through her body.

"What you think I'm that dumb," Ginny snapped." Like I'm going to take it off and give it to you, if I could."

"I wasn't..."

"Sure, you think its your chance to take that necklace don't you,"Ginny said. " Well guess what I'm going to make sure it will stay right where it is."

:It will kill him," Dumbledore said.

"Not if I can help it," Ginny said. " Now if you don't mind I'm going to the library and I"ll be right back, so don't try anything, I'm watching you."

Ginny marched by them and left the great hall. She laughed to herself as she said " I'm watching you" under her breath. Like she could, she smiled to herself and got her books and returned to the hospital wing to find it empty. She sat down on her chair and began to read, she slowly lost time as she became more and more involved in her books. She had to find a spell, anything that would keep the stone from coming out. She remembered reading about his stone before...

_The stone of Lightened Dark. Known for varies unknowable and unforgettable power. It was first found by a man named Harold Fiddler, who said the stone was as black as the night and gave of this unbearable pleasure and joy. He said that he couldn't pick it up, for when he tried his hands seemed to start burning. Not on the outside but in the inside. Yet, even though he said the stone brought out joy and pleasure, he died when he picked it up. How, still to this day we still do not know. We figure from what he had told people that maybe the stone and burned him inside out, fried everything inside him, killing him within five minutes. Years later another person came across this very some stone. Her name was Gabriel Hanson. Below is an article of how she saw and her thoughts on the stone. _

_**I don't remember when I came across it, nor do I not remember when I came across it. I was walking through a cave and I tripped over it. When I looked back I found a pure black stone. I just stared at it for sometime. I felt happy, why I don't know. I certainly wasn't happy. The stone wasn't very big, small enough to fit in your hand. as I reached to touch it I felt my hand burning. I pulled away in fear. My hand wasn't harmed though, so I assumed I was just imagining things. But then when I picked it up. I couldn't let it go, it felt as though I was dying. I was burning everywhere, but I still couldn't see anything burning. So I never put the stone down. I just held it unable to let go, till I tripped and it fell out of my hand. It all happened so fast, I don't think I was holding it very long. Panicked I ran from the cave and went home. For days my hands hurt, and finally I went to the healers. I found out that I was in fact burning, that the stone had been burning me from the inside. It had burned the inside of my hands, and my whole body. The Healers said that I was lucky to be alive, that if I hadn't tripped I would have died. A coupler of days later I went out with a friend of mine. We couldn't find the stone anywhere in the cave I had come from. I figured it probably just disappeared, but then I started hearing rumors about another man who had found a stone like mine. It turns out he had pictures of it. When I saw them I was surprised that it looked like the stone I found. The stone was so dark, how anyone could pick it up I don't know. I started searching for it and I never found it again. **_

_The stone was named Lightened dark because it brought out so much joy and happiness. So much light, and yet it was so dark. For years no one has ever seen that stone. Till this day no one believes in these stories. The stone has never been found since. It now only what we believe it is. A myth, legend, or is it really true. Can there really be a stone out there or where these two people just looking for fame and glory. Did one man just paint the rock black, did the other woman just go on with his story to try and be famous. How can anyone be sure. How can anyone know that it is or its not out there. How can we base something upon a stone that has no history records or any evidence that it actually it real._

_What we do know and believe is that that stone is out there. That, that stone can bring so much damage or maybe it can't. We know that it is as dark as night, and makes you happy. But if it burns you from the inside then it must be something dark. Something so dark that maybe a man made the stone, a man like Tom Riddle. Who created so much destruction in our world. What if he made it to kill everyone, to kill muggle-borns. Or maybe we're just assuming it was him. Maybe the stone came from far back into the past, like Salazar Slytherin or Godric Gryffindor. Can we really be sure though. No, maybe the stone was just created that day and then it was gone. All we know is what we really know. two people ever saw it, one died. It burns you from the inside, yet it makes you feel so much joy. The stone of Lightened Dark. A myth, legend, only one day will tell._

Why she felt it was the stone on her neck, she didn't really know. She just felt it in her gut, her dreams, she knew it was the stone. She looked over at Harry's necklace and sighed, this would be a while. If only she had Hermione's help, if only. She put her book down and watched Harry's weak chest rise and fall. How she wanted to see him smiled and laugh, the fear of losing him again was so great she didn't know what to do. She thought of the lady named Gabriel Hanson, and something came into her head. Was this woman still alive, was she near Hogwarts, could she help her. Ginny franticly took out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter.

_Dear Gabriel Hanson,_

_My name is Ginny Weasley. i know normally people wouldn't take these letters, but I really need your help. You see I know the location of the stone of lightened dark, and I need your help. I need to know if you could help me, anything. You see I know a person who has the necklace and is dying from it, well we all fear he is cause he can't seem to stay awake, or move a lot. Please if I could meet with you, please owl me back i would appreciate it greatly._

_Ginny Weasley,_

Ginny then went up the the Owlery and sent the letter off with Hedwig. She watched the owl fly off into the sky before she sighed and went back to Harry. This was her only chance, all she could do was hope that this woman would answer her. If she could find out more about he stone then maybe she could heal Harry, or take the stone from him somehow. Ginny sat down and took Harry's hand in hers and watched as the sun went down and rose to the next day. She laughed to herself, what was wrong with her. She felt Harry's grip on her hand tighten and smiled as she saw Harry open his eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Alright," Harry whispered." My throat hurts a lot."

"It's the necklace," Ginny said. " We can't remove it from you, I'm trying to find something anything to help you."

"Don't let them take the necklace from me," Harry said.

"I won't," Ginny said.

She felt tears start to form in her eyes as Harry slipped off again to sleep. She laid her head down and watched his chest rise and fall, before she fell into a deep sleep.


	7. And So It Begins

**Chapter 7 - And So It Begin's**

"Are you sure Father?" Sara asked.

"Yes, my dear," Albus said. " We have no way to take the necklace from him, and if we don't he will die."

"Can't you just take it?" Sara asked.

"No, there is a spell on the necklace," Dumbledore said. " A spell that is enabling Harry to wear the necklace, as well as making sure no one but the person it is given to can wear it. Even if we could take it off Mrs. Weasley would never let us have the necklace in our hands."

"But you have to do something," Sara said.

"Yes, we do," Dumbledore said. " That is why I called you here. We need to find someway to keep the necklace form killing him, or at least someway we can take it off, even if the necklace did not come to our hands."

"What is it you want me to do?"

* * *

"Ron," Hermione began. " Do you think maybe we should go see Harry."

"No," Ron said.

"But.."

"He's a traitor to us," Ron said. " I will never believe him again, ever."

"You can't be serious?" Hermione said.

"I am," Ron said. " He lied to us, his best friends. We over all people including Ginny deserved to know what he was planning. Why he went to Voldemort."

"Your right," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Draco said coming up to her. " Can I talk to you?"

"Why," Hermione said." I guess."

* * *

"I wish I could do something," Ginny said. " Anything for you Harry."

Ginny sighed and looked out the window. Finally the snow was beginning to fall, bringing winter along with it. How the months had gone by Ginny didn't know. She was about to turn away from the window when she saw a small, black owl flying towards the window. She got up and went over and opened the window. The owl flew in, dropped the letter, and went back out the window again. Ginny went over to the letter that read..Ginny Weasley. She took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Dear Ginny Weasley,_

_I cannot say that I was not surprised as well as shocked when I received your letter. You see it has been years since I have thought of the stone, well its been in my mind. I just haven't really thought about it seriously. I saw the stone so many years ago, and now I am just an old woman in her forties, moving on with life. To answer your question, yes, I would meet with you. If it was to help you out with anything. I will be in Hogsmeade this coming weekended. If you could meet me at the Three Broomstick's at one I will talk to you. If you cannot, then maybe we can meet another day._

_  
Gabriel Hanson,_

Ginny felt herself bouncing with joy. She looked over at Harry and kissed him on the forehead before running out of the room. She ran down the halls and into the common room, where she throw the letter in the fire and watched it burn. This was it, this weekend she would use Harry's cloak and sneak into Hogsmeade, she would have to get Harry's map as well.

* * *

"What do you won't now Draco?" Hermione asked. " I don't have a lot of time."

"I wanted to ask you," Draco said. " If maybe..."

"Come on Hermione," Ron yelled. " We have to go, we got a class you know."

"Sorry Draco," Hermione said. " I"ll talk to you later alright."

"Sure," Draco muttered as Hermione gave him a smile and walked away.

Draco walked down the hall not looking where he was going till he crashed into Luna.

"Sorry," Draco said. " I didn't see you."

"It's alright," Luna said. " A lot of people don't see me."

"I didn't mean it like that," Draco said.

"I know, I was just stated the facts is all," Luna said." Like one person I know."

"Wealsey," Draco said.

"Yeah," Luna said. " I just don't get it."

"I don't either," Draco said.

"Are we talking about the same thing here," Luna laughed. " What will happen, will happened, give it time Draco. Give her time."

Draco gave Luna a puzzled look before she laughed again and skipped off down the hallway, waving her good-bye.

* * *

Ginny wondered down the hall watching for teachers or any students that would notice her. She slipped into the girls bathroom pulling on Harry's cloak before slipping back out and continuing down the hall. This was it, Ginny thought. She held her breath as she stepped behind the gargoyle and jumped when it closed so sudden on her and headed down the path towards Hogsmeade. When she opened the floor door she found herself in a candy shop. She quickly got out and went up stairs. She checked out the different things in the shop before she left and ran down the street to the Three Broomsticks, she hoped she wasn't late. She walked in and looked around for a woman sitting by herself and there she found her. The woman looked over at her and smiled. Ginny sighed in relief that she hadn't missed her. She walked up to the table and sat down.

"Hi, My names Ginny Weasley, " Ginny said offering her hand.

"Gabriel Hanson," the woman replied taking her hand. " It's nice to meet you. You had some questions for me, about the stone?"

"Yes," Ginny said. " You see I know someone who has the stone," Ginny began. " But for some reason its bringing him into a coma of some sort, and we don't know what to do. I can't bare to lose him, I just I didn't know what else to do. I've looked everywhere."

"Everywhere," Gabriel said. "This stone is it black?"

"Yes, very black," Ginny said.

"Like the stone around your neck?" Gabriel asked." Yours green, but his black?"

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"May I ask a personal question?" Gabriel asked. " Are you the eighth born in your family?"

"I don't exactly know," Ginny said. " I've always had a feeling that there was a brother or sister before me. I think that they were still born. Why are you asking me this?"

"Φιλανθρωπία," Gabriel said. " You figure that out, you'll figure everything out. The true Seer in you will come when the time is right. When you need it the most it will come."

"But I need help," Ginny said. " I need to know a spell or anything I can use to help him, to save him."

"You figure out that," Gabriel said. " You know what to do."

Ginny jumped up to stop the woman from leaving, but she left. She ran out of the pub and off down the street leaving Ginny sitting there. Ginny grabbed her cloak and left the pub and walked slowly back up to the school. Once she stepped out from behind the gargoyle she found Hermione standing there staring at her. Ginny took the cloak off and smirked at Hermione before walking off down the hall. she didn't expect Hermione to come running after her.

"Ginny, wait," Hermione said.

"Why?" Ginny stated.

"I just, I won't to help," Hermione said. " I wont to help with Harry."

"Yeah, right," Ginny laughed at her and kept on walking.

"Please, believe me," Hermione said. " I won't him back. I may not be able to truly trust him,but I do care for him. I do wont to see him alive."

"You wont to help," Ginny said looking at her. " Then leave him and me alone."

"Ginny," Hermione said. " Please, anything. I've been looking for things to help."

"What have you found?" Ginny asked.

"A lot," Hermione said. " But nothing that can tell me about that stone around his neck, nothing that tells me what that stone is."

"I know what that stone is," Ginny said. " I have it memorized in my head...

_The stone of Lightened Dark. Known for varies unknowable and unforgettable power. It was first found by a man named Harold Fiddler, who said the stone was as black as the night and gave of this unbearable pleasure and joy. He said that he couldn't pick it up, for when he tried his hands seemed to start burning. Not on the outside but in the inside. Yet, even though he said the stone brought out joy and pleasure, he died when he picked it up. How, still to this day we still do not know. We figure from what he had told people that maybe the stone and burned him inside out, fried everything inside him, killing him within five minutes. Years later another person came across this very some stone. Her name was Gabriel Hanson. Below is an article of how she saw and her thoughts on the stone._

_**I don't remember when I came across it, nor do I not remember when I came across it. I was walking through a cave and I tripped over it. When I looked back I found a pure black stone. I just stared at it for sometime. I felt happy, why I don't know. I certainly wasn't happy. The stone wasn't very big, small enough to fit in your hand. as I reached to touch it I felt my hand burning. I pulled away in fear. My hand wasn't harmed though, so I assumed I was just imagining things. But then when I picked it up. I couldn't let it go, it felt as though I was dying. I was burning everywhere, but I still couldn't see anything burning. So I never put the stone down. I just held it unable to let go, till I tripped and it fell out of my hand. It all happened so fast, I don't think I was holding it very long. Panicked I ran from the cave and went home. For days my hands hurt, and finally I went to the healers. I found out that I was in fact burning, that the stone had been burning me from the inside. It had burned the inside of my hands, and my whole body. The Healers said that I was lucky to be alive, that if I hadn't tripped I would have died. A coupler of days later I went out with a friend of mine. We couldn't find the stone anywhere in the cave I had come from. I figured it probably just disappeared, but then I started hearing rumors about another man who had found a stone like mine. It turns out he had pictures of it. When I saw them I was surprised that it looked like the stone I found. The stone was so dark, how anyone could pick it up I don't know. I started searching for it and I never found it again. **_

_The stone was named Lightened dark because it brought out so much joy and happiness. So much light, and yet it was so dark. For years no one has ever seen that stone. Till this day no one believes in these stories. The stone has never been found since. It now only what we believe it is. A myth, legend, or is it really true. Can there really be a stone out there or where these two people just looking for fame and glory. Did one man just paint the rock black, did the other woman just go on with his story to try and be famous. How can anyone be sure. How can anyone know that it is or its not out there. How can we base something upon a stone that has no history records or any evidence that it actually it real._

_What we do know and believe is that that stone is out there. That, that stone can bring so much damage or maybe it can't. We know that it is as dark as night, and makes you happy. But if it burns you from the inside then it must be something dark. Something so dark that maybe a man made the stone, a man like Tom Riddle. Who created so much destruction in our world. What if he made it to kill everyone, to kill muggle-borns. Or maybe we're just assuming it was him. Maybe the stone came from far back into the past, like Salazar Slytherin or Godric Gryffindor. Can we really be sure though. No, maybe the stone was just created that day and then it was gone. All we know is what we really know. two people ever saw it, one died. It burns you from the inside, yet it makes you feel so much joy. The stone of Lightened Dark. A myth, legend, only one day will tell._

"I never found that," Hermione said.

"You wouldn't," Ginny said. " I found it elsewhere."

"Is that what's around his neck?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny said. " I know it is. I met with a woman today, the woman who was in the article I found. She told me that if I found out what Φιλανθρωπία means I'd know everything."

"Well its a language?" Hermione said. " So it won't be that hard to find. Leave it to me."

"Hermione I can't ask you to do anything," Ginny said. " I can forgive you."

"Well, I'll work up for your forgiveness," Hermione said. " I really won't to help."

"I know," Ginny said.

"I'll come by later and tell you what I've found," Hermione said. " Meanwhile I think you should go see Harry. I've heard he's worse."

Ginny watched her walk off down the hall before she made hr way up to Harry's bed. She found him laying like she had left him so many times, but this time he was paler than before. She looked around the room when she felt something brush by her, but she found nothing. Shaking it off she turned her attention back to Harry.

"You'll never believe it," Ginny said. " I'm so close to saving you Harry. I even have Hermione helping, can you believe it. I was just as shocked as I'm sure you were. I am glad though, I really need the help, and I really won't you back Harry. I miss you so much, please don't leave me."

With that Ginny laid her head down on his bed watching his chest rise up and down like she had for so many other days. She wondered how she could sit here and just watch him sleep. If it were someone else they would have gave up by now. She smiled at herself for a moment before she closed her eyes. She'd nap for a bit and talk to Hermione later, that's what she would do. Maybe, just maybe she'd be able to figure something out in her dreams. All she could do is hope though as she watched and dreamed of the man she loved dying and leaving her when he had so much to prove and do in this life. She wanted so badly for them to get married, and for the ring on her finger to really truly become her engagement ring. She couldn't believe Harry gave her a promise ring. To her it has sealed her heart, and her love for him, as well as his love and heart for her.


	8. Meaning

**Chapter 8 - Meaning**

Ginny walked down the hall looking for Hermione when she found her sitting by the lake with piles of books. She walked quietly over to her and sat down looking over the lake.

"Any luck?" Ginny asked.

"No, not really," Hermione said. " I think I got some bits of what the word may mean."

"What?" Ginny asked.

" Well, Φιλαν," Hermione began. " Could mean pure, or human creativity and fertility."

"That doesn't help at all," Ginny said.

"I know, but I'm so close I know I am," Hermione said. " I will get it."

"He doesn't seem to be doing any better at all," Ginny said. " Luna says that he's still there, only because of those who believe in him are keeping him here."

"He wants to be here too Ginny," Hermione said. " I know he does."

"I better go," Ginny said. " I've got something to do."

'Alright," Hermione said. " I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Ginny said walking off.

She wondered down the hall for sometime when she suddenly heard a voice. She stopped and looked around finding nothing in sight so she continued to walk. Then she heard it again.

_In the dark of night I call for you.  
But you are always by my side,_

Ginny stopped and looked around and then put her ears to the wall. The voice was gone, its was like it moved in the walls. Ginny walked a little more down the corridor and heard the voice, it was singing.

_someone to hold on to.  
My darkest secrets I confide._

Ginny followed the voice till she could hear it clearly singing. She stared at the wall for a minute and then put her hand on the wall, running it around looking for an opening. Then suddenly the wall moved and Ginny fell in the wall closing behind her. When she opened her eyes she found grass beneath her. She looked up from where she was and found that it look exactly like outside, but it wasn't outside. She got to her feet and began to walk around when she came to a big arch. She noticed that it used to be white but now it was covered in green vines, she walked forward and opened the gate and found herself standing in a cemetery. She stood there for a few minute till she heard that voice again singing.

_I share it all with you,  
my life, my dreams, my soul.  
The light of the sun your beauteous face._

She slowly walked around the cemetery listening for the voice and where it came from. She noticed a couple tombstones and gasp at what they read.

**Here Lies James and Lily Potter**

**  
Beloved Friends, Devoted Parents  
Will Will Never Forget You**

**  
Sirius Black**

**  
Loved By All, Cared By All  
Loving Godfather, and Loving Friend  
You Will Always Be In our Hearts**

Ginny stood there staring at the tombstones for a while before she heard the voice singing . She looked around and noticed how the tree's where not a normal green color. Then she noticed something moving about the tombstones.

_Radiating for all to see.  
Our hands entwined like lace.  
Sitting under the cherry blossom tree.  
We are in the summer of life,  
Our prime,  
I share it all with you,  
my love, my darling, my life.  
The melodious ring of your voice._

Ginny followed the figure moving around till they both came into the open. She stared at the girl before her. she had blue eyes like a lake, and long black, curly hair. She watched the girl dance around as she sang in her white dress. Ginny wondered why the girl was in here, and why she seemed different. She watched the girls face go from happiness to sadness as she continued to sing.

_My summoning bell of choice.  
To leave you, absurd.  
Kindred spirits we live,  
Kindred spirits we die,  
Forever you remain,  
my life, my love, my soul.  
My miracle._

Then the girl froze when she saw Ginny. She stopped dancing around and stared at her for sometime. Ginny stared right back neither of them moving. Then the girl started walking towards Ginny.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ginny," Ginny answered. " You are?"

"Charity, I'm the guardian of this place," Charity said.

"Where am I?" Ginny asked.

"You are in the cemetery of Hogwarts of course," Charity said. " A place where many get lost."

"Lost?" Ginny said.

"Yes, you could go back from where you came now and your path would be gone," Charity said.

"How do I get out?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I have this amulet," Charity began. " But the last person I gave it to, broke my heart, betrayed me, and it broke."

"Can I have it?" Ginny asked.

"How do I know you want do the same thing?" Charity asked. " What do you seek here?"

"I don't really know," Ginny said. " I just followed your voice and it led me here."

"Oh, I see," Charity said. " Well being the third person to have ever found this place, I'll let you have it, so your not stuck here."

"Thanks," Ginny said taking the amulet and then gasping.

"What?" Charity asked.

"I've seen this before," Ginny said. " Harry he carried this."

"You know him," Charity said. " That boy who never came to visit me, the boy who cried over his loved ones?

"He lied about the amulet," Ginny said.

"I don't blame him," Charity said. " I wouldn't wont anyone to find this place either, its secret."

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked.

"Why are you here?" Charity asked back.

"I don't know why I"m here," Ginny answered.

"I guard this place," Charity said. " Ever since I was made I have been here."

"Made?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, I was never born," Charity said. " My lord made me, then I was taken here."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny said.

"Don't be, let me show you around," Charity said.

Ginny nodded and followed the girl around the cemetery. She led her to four tombstones and then stopped, staring at them for a while.

**Godric Gryffindor**

**  
The Moors of Courage  
"What is courage without those who stand with you"**

**  
Helga Hufflepuff**

**  
The Valley Of Life  
"What is life, without friends and family"**

**  
Rowena Ravenclaw**

**  
The Glen of Intelligence  
"Intelligence and Creativity will always take you far"**

**  
Salazar Slytherin**

**  
From the Fen, to the Great  
"Only the purest of us, posses the power of magic"**

"They were buried here?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, as well as many great wizard and witches," Charity said. " It's a special place for them. Guides them to where they belong."

"How do you know all this?" Ginny asked.

"I just do," Charity said. " Godric was a nice man, very powerful. That was is number one line. You know its true to, because I would rather be a coward with friends than a courageous hero, all by themselves."

"The Moors of Courage," Ginny muttered.

"Yes, quite weird isn't it," Charity said. " "The power of courage, its a great thing courage, thats what Gryffindor is all about, courage."

"Helga was a great witch as well as Rowena," Charity said. " Two powerful witches, whoever said Hufflepuff are dummies is wrong, they are very powerful indeed, an Ravenclaws are so smart."

"Why is Salazar here?" Ginny asked.

"Because he did great things," Charity said. " He may have been only for the pure blood, but he was a great man."

"Where do these people go?" Charity asked.

"To heaven, the land of peace," Charity said. " I make sure they make it there safe and sound. I'm like their guardian."

"What do you mean when you say you were made?" Ginny asked.

"Exactly what it means," Charity said. " i was made, not born from a woman, but made in a pot."

"I don't know why i should tell you," Charity said. " I don't even know you."

"I'm 16, in seventh year," Ginny said. " I'm love with Harry Potter, and want to marry him."

"Oh, don't go all that one me," Charity said. " It's so hard to talk about love, when I'll never love. He left me, I'll never see him again."

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Tom," Charity said.

Ginny froze, she felt her heart pounding so fast. She just looked at Charity and then at the amulet.

"I got to g-go," Ginny said. " I'll s-see you l-later."

'Alright, bye Ginny," Charity said.

Ginny turned around as fast as she could and ran all the wall back to the wall she came form. She placed her hands on it and it opened up for her. Quickly she stepped through the wall slamming behind her. Ginny stood there for sometime collecting her thoughts, she didn't know why she just ran away. Maybe she should go back, no. Ginny stood up and collected herself before heading out for supper.

Later that night Luna walked into the hospital wing. She stood there watching Harry for sometime before she wondered down the hall. She really didn't know why she was up, but her legs just carried her down the corridor. When she looked up she found herself standing at the main doors, looking around for anyone. She opened the door and walked outside. She walked slowly down the steps, her minds a blur as she continued to walk off into the night of morning Ginny woke up with a start. Ginny got out of bed and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. For some reason she felt like part of her was gone. she found Hermione standing looking at the fire, she turned to look at Ginny.

"I know more of what that word means," Hermione said. "Charm, beauty, nature, and self-sacrificial."

"Yes, but that still doesn't tell me what the word is," Ginny said.

"Doesn't it?" Hermione said. " What word could mean all of those things."

"I don't know," Ginny said. " Anyways I got to go, I need to find Luna."

With that Ginny ran out of the common room and down the hall. She asked a couple of people if they had seen Luna, but no one had. She stood there in the hall, before running to Harry's room. She found it completely empty and froze. Harry. Where was he, she ran into the room and found no one here. She left and ran to find Pomfrey. When she found her she looked as though she was expecting her.

"Hello, Miss. Wealsey," Pomfrey said. " I believe Albus asked us to move him."

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"Away," Pomfrey said. " So you couldn't get to him."

"What?Why?" Ginny asked.

"They're going to try something," Pomfrey said.

"What?" Ginny said.

"Exactly what I said," Pomfrey said leaving the room.

Ginny stood there for a moment and then went to find Draco. She found him in the library sitting around watching Hermione study.

"Draco, they took Harry," Ginny said.

"Who did?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore, and I can't find Luna," Ginny said." What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Draco said standing up. " There's something up with her."

"Hermione, I know," Ginny said. " Thank god too, otherwise we wouldn't be so close to helping Harry."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"She researching for Harry," Ginny sighed.

"Why?" Draco asked in fascination.

"She still wants him to be alive," Ginny said. " I think she's in denial with what Ron says."

"Wow," Draco said to himself.

"Um, sure," Ginny said. " Anyways I need your help with Harry."

"I don't know what to do," Draco said." Maybe Hermione knows something?"

Ginny sighed and went over to Hermione. Hermione smiled up at her and nodded for her to sit.

"Listen," Hermione said. " I believe I know what the word means."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Charity," Hermione answered. " But I don't understand how that could help."

"Charity?" Ginny gasped. " Like a name, of someone maybe."

"It could be, but we don't know any Charity's," Hermione said.

"I do," Ginny said getting up.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Get Harry out of wherever he is," Ginny said. " I'll do the rest."

Hermione muttered to herself and looked at Draco. He just stood there looking back at her, she suddenly felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She turned away from Draco.

"Listen Hermione," Draco began. " I know we aren't at the best, but we both some how care for Harry, and should find a way to get him out together."

"Right," Hermione said still with her back turned.

Draco sighed and stood there looking at her back for a while before Hermione turned around.

"I've got an idea," Hermione said.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to get it up. It's not at all one of my best chapters and I'm sorry for that. I'll do way better next chapter. The song in my chapter was not my own. It's a poem by XIllyriaX. She's a really good writer and I love her poems. Thank you so much for letter me use your wonderful poem. It's called My Miracle and can be found with other great poems by XIllyriaXhere at this site.

* * *

My Miracle

In the dark of night I call for you.

But you are always by my side,

someone to hold on to.

My darkest secrets I confide.

I share it all with you,

my life, my dreams, my soul.

The light of the sun your beauteous face.

Radiating for all to see.

Our hands entwined like lace.

Sitting under the cherry blossom tree.

We are in the summer of life,

Our prime,

I share it all with you,

my love, my darling, my life.

The melodious ring of your voice.

Rising like a bird.

My summoning bell of choice.

To leave you, absurd.

Kindred spirits we live,

Kindred spirits we die,

Forever you remain,

my life, my love, my soul.

My miracle.

Please Review and tell me what u think so far, or if u have an idea's on how i can make it better and so on. Thank you for reading my story.


	9. Charity's Being

**Chapter 9 – Charity's Being**

Down a long tunnel, a man in black walked. He never looked back from where he was coming from only forward. As he came up to a wooden door. He knocked several times before the door opened. Then he walked inside. The room was well furnished and a man sat in a chair watching the fire.

"What new do you have for me?" he asked.

"The girl, she wore nothing of a necklace," Lucius said. " We burned her body by Hogwarts."

"Very, well," Voldemort said getting. " Any news on how the boy is doing?"

"No, all we know is that he's somehow is a coma," Lucius said.

"Find a way to get him back," Voldemort said. " Trick him, or do something. We will need him at the last hour."

"Yes, my lord," Lucius said before leaving the room.

"Oh, and Lucius do not fail me," Voldemort said.

Lucius bowed his head and then left the room in silence. Voldemort stood up and walked around the room.

The time was coming and soon. Soon it would be the end for Dumbledore and all his planning, all he need was the boy. Why Potter chose to run away, he didn't know, how the young Malfoy got away he didn't know. But he wanted answers and he was going to do anything to get those answers, anything. Voldemort smiled to himself, thinking of what he could use. Maybe it was time to get her back, maybe it was time indeed.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office looking at Fawkes. He wondered if anyone would be able to find Harry. He had hidden him well, too well he thought. Tonight his daughter would retrieve the necklace from his neck, whether it killed him or not. He knew Voldemort wanted the necklace as well as the one Miss. Weasley carried, if only he could find someway to get it from her. As he watched the sun rise and fall into the night, he rose and slowly walked to the room where Harry was. He didn't know what was going to happen or how the necklace would be taken off, only that it needed to be now. That his daughter was the only one who could take it off of him, and she had to do it now.

* * *

"Okay this is what we're going to do," Hermione said. " I'm going to get the map form Harry's room, and his cloak. Then we will go to the room he is in and place him under the cloak and take him to wherever Ginny is."

"Yeah, but what if we get caught?" Draco asked.

"Then we run like nothing ever before," Hermione said.

"I will not let a bunch of adults win over us," Hermione said. " Trust me, we are going to get him out."

With that Hermione left to get Harry's cloak and map. When she returned the two of them headed off towards a room, located by Dumbledore's office. As they approached the room, they heard voices inside. Hermione put the cloak over the both of them and they entered the room. Hermione gasped at what she found. Harry was purposely bound to a bed, why she didn't know. There was a woman in the room looking very pale, as pale as Harry. Hermione watched her and Dumbledore exchange words and then he left. The woman walked over to Harry and ran her hand down his face before getting up and pacing around the room. Hermione got her wand ready and watched the woman move her hands towards Harry's necklace.

Hermione froze as she felt Draco move from behind her and jump out yelling a curse at the woman as Harry's body began to shake as her hands drew near the necklace. The woman looked up surprised and then the spell hit her, sending her against the wall. Draco ran over to Harry and started undoing his bounds. Hermione snapping into gear ran over and helped get the ropes undone. Hermione then muttered a lifting charm and watched Harry's body rise in the hair. Then they both placed the cloak over his body. Hermione quickly check to make sure Harry was still breathing and then they slowly moved towards the door.

"There's people out there," Draco sighed. " What now?"

"Relax," Hermione said. " They have to come in sometime and we will be ready when they do."

Hermione moved Harry over to he was above the door, then she pointed her wand at the door. Draco did the same, they stood there for a while just looking at each other when finally the door opened. Hermione hesitated as Remus was the first one to come in followed by Severus and then Dumbledore. Hermione acted quickly as soon as Remus turned to her. She quickly grabbed Draco's arm and ran from the room, making sure Harry's body came with them. They ran down the hall and hide in the girls bathroom.

"We need to find Ginny," Draco said.

"Yes, I know," Hermione said.

"I think they were too shocked to do anything," Draco said.

Good thing too," Hermione said.

* * *

Ginny ran down the hall towards the opening. When she reached the wall she placed her hands on the wall trying to find a way in, then the walls moved and she fell forward into the cemetery. She got back up to her feet and headed for the cemetery, she moved as fast as she could. She wondering around for what seemed like hours till Charity came out of where she was. She just looked at Ginny before she shook her head and moved off into the shadows.

"I cannot," Charity said.

"How do you know why I'm here?" Ginny asked running after her.

"Because I'm not stupid," Charity said. " I cannot betray him."

"Betray who?" Ginny asked.

"Tom," Charity said.

Ginny froze and felt the a chill go through her body. She stopped moving and looked around for Charity. When she found Charity she was wondering over a grave stone. Ginny went over and stared down at the stone.

_**Tom Riddle**_

_**Heir to Salazar Slytherin**_

_**Beloved Son and Friend**_

"What is this?" Ginny asked

"Tom's final resting spot," Charity said.

"No, he's still alive," Ginny said.

"No, he's not," Charity said. " My Tom is gone, the Tom that lives now is not my Tom."

"My Tom, he told me that I must stay true to him," Charity said. " No matter what, when he died I made that vow that I would stay true to him, even as he became dark and threw me away."

"I need your help," Ginny said. " Please your the only one that can save him."

"It's funny," Charity said. " He knew this would happen, what my part would be."

"I don't understand you, " Ginny said. " But please will you help."

"When all six warriors are placed will I come, and only will I come to thee," Charity said. " Only if those six warriors have come on their own. You should go find Miss. Lovegood, she's been waiting for some time for you all."

Ginny watched Charity wonder off again and then she left the cemetery. She stood outside for a while looking around, where were they suppose to go, and how was six of them suppose to get there. What six, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Ron, Harry, and herself. She had to find Hermione and Draco. She ran down the hall as fast as she could. When she found Hermione and Draco, they were in the girls bathroom.

"We need to get out into the forest, where we first got our marks from Harry," Ginny said. " She will come only then, but we need to get Ron there."

"What about Luna?" Hermione asked.

"She has gone there herself," Ginny said. " She's waiting for us."

"And how are we suppose to get Ron there," Hermione said.

"I don't know," Ginny said. " But lets just go there ourselves."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Yes, lets go," Ginny said.

The four of them wondering down the hall, making sure no one was by as they moved. When they reached the front doors they found Dumbledore, Remus, Snape, and a woman coming at them from one corridor. Ginny immediately picked up her pace and began to walk faster, Hermione and Draco did the same. Ginny pushed open the doors and they ran through with Harry safely under the invisible cloak. They heard Dumbledore yelling at them to stop but they kept moving. They moved through the forest as quickly as possible. They found themselves shocked when they came into the opening and found Luna and Ron standing on their spots waiting. Ginny noticed that Ron's eyes were a funny color. Then she noticed how Luna's eyes were the same color. Hermione took the cloak of of Harry and then laid him down on his stop.

Then they too got up and stood onto their spots. Ginny felt something go through her body again and then it was like everything was different. Hermione's and Draco's eyes were a weird color too, and she wondered if hers were too. Then everything became a bright white color and it seemed like in took ages for Harry's body to rise off the stone. Ginny then felt her own body rise from the ground and she saw Dumbledore and the others watching. Then a piercing pain went through her body and she screamed, she noticed no one else was experiencing this pain. Then Charity appeared and her pain went away. She watched as Charity muttered something over and over as she came closer to Harry. Ginny tried her best to hear what she was saying but it was all silent.

Charity moved slowly and gracefully as her dress trailed behind her. Charity took each step with caution her eyes never leaving Harry or Dumbledore. When she finally stood in front of Harry she rose her hands and touched Harry's face. Immediately Harry's eyes opened and then the necklace around his neck began to glow forcibly. Charity moved her hands to the stone and muttered an incantation. Ginny stared in amazement before everything around her started to go black and she found her body being ripped into pieces. Then she saw Harry again, his eyes were still open and Charity was now looking at her. She felt her breath being sucked out of her and then there was a big blast and everything around them went black.

Charity looked over at Ginny and noticed her necklace was trying to fight her. She muttered something quickly to stop the necklace from interfering and then she watched as everyone Harry closed their eyes. She took her hands away from Harry and raised them into the air and then the stone around them began to break. Charity fought to keep control she saw Dumbledore yelling something towards them. Charity opened her hand towards it but it was to late. It crashed through the stone around them sending everyone flying back away from Harry. Charity keep her concentration on Harry and then as the last piece of the stone rose and broke in the air. Charity yelled a spell and the six of the warriors were gone.

Charity then looked over at Dumbledore and glared at him. Then she turned and walked away the stone pieces falling around her and she walked on. She went through the forest till every last part of the stones where on the ground. Then she closed her eyes and disappeared.

* * *

Hello, here is another chapter. I still feel like my chapters ahvent been that good, but what can you do. Next one I hope will be up quite soon. 


	10. Luna and Ron Dream

**Chapter 10 – Luna's and Ron's Dreams **

Charity walked through her graveyard till she came to the opening where the six warriors lay. No one would ever find them here, she made sure of that. She looked at them all and wondering what they were dreaming of and when and how they would get out of the dream. She walked over to Ginny and stared down at her for a while before she looked over at Harry. It was weird how she ended up helping them when she knew he was wanting her back. What would she do in the end, who would she choose. Charity shook her head and wondered away off through the forest. Charity smiled to herself as she thought about where they would eventually wake up.

It was dark and the branches of tree's crack in the wind and leaves flew in the air. The wind carrying the leaves through the air and over a girl's body. Luna opened her eyes and sat up. Her breath ragged as she looked at her surroundings. She sat there as the wind tossed back and forth by her. Her hair blowing out and into her face. She winced when she placed her palm down on the ground. When she looked at it, it was bleeding. She watched in amazement as her sign of hope and faith healed itself making her feather entwined sword magnificent. Luna the got to her feet, her arms and legs bruised from the stones that hit her when she was knocked out and from hitting the ground and the speed she did.

The forest was dark and trees grew close together. The wind zipped by again, leaves breaking in Luna's hair and she continued to look around. The ground was mainly dirt, and various branches and leaves lay on the ground. Leaves that still had yet to be picked up by the whistling wind. She shivered as she noticed the first burst of cold air that came by her. The tree branches wavering in the wind back and forth, like Luna's hair.

"Hello," Luna tried yelling over the wind but failed. " Is there anyone out here."

Luna looked around again and began moving through the close nit trees. She flinched as a branches scratched her face but kept moving none the less. The wind grew harder and harder as she walked on. Her body chilled the bone, as she tried vaguely to rub her hands over her arms to keep warm. She felt herself growing weak as she pressed against the wind till she came to a house. She walked slowly towards it.

The house was yellow and had white frames around the windows and doors. The lawn was burnt and the fencing was falling down around the house. Some windows were broken on the side of the house and a mail box lay on the road. She noticed the name "Lovegood." Luna held her breath and looked at the house again. She felt a serge of panic inside her and she ran towards the house.

The door held on barely as she slammed it open. Inside she found the place in ruins. The floors were old and coming up in places and the furniture was ripped. She walked slowly in towards the stairs. She noticed dishes pilled in the sink and on the floor, broken. It was a nightmare, Luna thought. Her worst nightmare, and it awaited her upstairs. She walked slowly up, noticing the broken picture frames of her and her mother. When finally she reached the bathroom.

The door squeaked as she began to turn the knob. She held her breath and froze at what she saw, her father, committing suicide. She face went pale, and she felt herself on the verge of throwing up. She stared helplessly at her father and he ran a knife over and over his wrists. Blood ran over his skin and into the bathtub full of water. Luna ran forward and grabbed his hands trying to pull him away from the tub. Her father pulled harder.

"Please, Dad stop,"Luna cried.

"They're gone, both of them gone," he said.

"No, I'm here," Luna cried.

"I lost them both," he said.

Then is was like her skin became transparent and she could no longer hold on to her father. She watched in horror and her father lay down in the tub and bleed to death. She stood there for a while just staring, till she heard a wolfs cry. Luna moved away from the tub and ran from the room. She ran down the stairs and tripped. When she looked up she found a wolf standing, growling in front of her. Luna got to her feet and ran. The wolf ran after her and kept gaining on her bit by bit. Luna ran into branches and the snapped and ripped her skin and her clothes. Till finally the wolf got to her. She screamed as the wolf bit her, and screamed even more as her body suddenly changed. She was no longer on human eye level, but she was an animals eye lever. She stared at the wolf in front on her.

"It's time you embraced your power," the wolf said. " It's time you become so much more."

Luna stared at the wold and then realized it was her mother's voice speaking to her. She tried to talk back over and over, but failed.

"Do not fear the future," she said. " What will come will come. Be brave and face what you need to face. Do not run away."

Luna felt her body change once more and she was herself again. This time she was standing over a graveyard. She stared down at the tomb in front of her. There was no name on it. Luna smiled to herself and she finally realized that maybe it wasn't her time to die and that she must face what she had to face. That her time would come when it did and that she shouldn't be afraid of it, but should embrace it. Then her world went black and opened into a bright place and a shadow appeared in front of her.

* * *

Ron opened his eyes in panic. Water flowing through his lungs and nose as he fought to swim. The current pulled and pulled him down. The water was dark and the surface never seemed to come. Ron kicked and kicked with all his might till finally air reached his lungs. He gagged and choked for a while before he regained himself. He looked around and found the place around him on fire. He swam to the shore and began to walk out. His palm stinging, but he refused to look at it. He did not know that it burned a symbol of friendship, as it healed itself.

He stopped walking and tried to recollect his thoughts. What had happened, he remembered walking down the hall and then he was here. Wherever here was that is. He walked slowly around the burning earth around him. He recognized this place, but where.

He walked until he came up to a tall house, The Burrow. He stared in shock and in horror and the walls bleed of his family and burned of their flesh. He watched as death eaters and Voldemort walked from the site. He watched as the death mark was placed above his house and the snake ran in and out of the skulls head. What was happening. What had happened while he was drowning. Had he been knocked out, had he been thrown in the water and his memory blasted.

He ran towards his burning house and went inside. He found Fred and George laying dead together both had been stabbed numerous times. He watched as their blood ran along the floor to his brother Percy. Why Percy was here, he didn't know, but he was dead. He ran upstairs and to his horror found Ginny trapped in her room. Screaming and crying out Harry's name. Ron looked at the body that lay dead on the floor. The death curse had finally come to Harry Potter. Ron tried talking to his sister but she didn't hear him. She was to busy crying over Harry and pounding the walls she was trapped in.

Ron then moved to his parents room and found the two of them dead in their arms. The death curse had ran through their veins till the end. Both looked quite happy in each other arms. When he found his other brothers Bill, and Charlie, he watched in horror as the floor in Ginny's room came crashing down on them. All four now lay buried under the roof. Ron just stood their has his life was taken away from him as his family burned in their own home that was once so loving and happiness was now sorrow and madness.

The fire ragged on and spread throughout the house till finally the Burrow was only rumble. Ron watched the fire burn through the vegetation and land. He felt as though someone was watching him and then the fire tore towards him. Ron ran from it, and his family. He ran until he came to a cliff, but he wasn't able to stop in time.

The air rushed by him as Ron saw his life pass before him. Then his body began to change and his arms grew wings and his legs grew bird legs with claws. Then he was soring through the air and he landed on the other side of the gorge. He looked around and watched as another Eagle came down towards him.

"Why do you desire to not believe in him?" the Eagle asked. " He's your best friend, he would never betray you."

Ron watched the Eagle for sometime. It dipped towards and away from him speaking so intelligently. Ron wonder who is was speaking to him and he wonder what he was suppose to do now. The air became dense around him as his body transformed back into a human.

"This is your path. Do not fear it. It is what you were born to do."

Ron thought to himself and he thought of Luna. Her laugh,her smile. Would he ever get to be the man making her laugh and smile. Would he always be the man who brought sobs and tears. He wanted to be with her, he really did. But he believed so much that Harry was against them. Maybe it was time he opened his heart and began trusting Harry more. Maybe he should trust Luna's instinct and talk to Harry and learn the truth.

Ron closed his eyes and then opened them. To his surprise he noticed an opening in the air. He watched in amazement as a shadow came forth. A girl with long blond hair and glasses, Luna. He smiled at her and she ran towards him and they wrapped each others arms around each other. Then as their worlds were pulled from each other and blackness seeped into their vision, they kissed.


	11. Confessions

**Chapter 11 - Confessions**

Sara walked back and forth in her fathers office. How did they manage to get Harry out she didn't know. She underestimated them is what it was, they all did. They are powerful young witches and wizards and they should know better. She sighed and thought of the year before. She wondered why Harry had not mentioned Godric and her. Maybe he knew no one knew what kind of a cult she had joined and where she had spent years in hiding with, teaching Saturn. Saturn was currently learning magic by Godric. To tell her father would destroy him. If she told him then he would know that Draco, Harry, Blaise, Clara and Pansy can all perform every spell in the books.

She remembered the first day Harry perform the killing curse, his face shown with horror, only one could dream of. She knew he hated himself for doing it, the way he just stood there as his wand hit the floor. Silence had filled the room, everyone staring at him. She remembered his shuddering gasps as he began to cry before he fled the room. Why Godric had him do that, or the others, she never really understood. Maybe to get him over his fears, but did he really have fears over the killing curse. Or was it his nightmares of his past. Whatever it was it tore the boy apart that moment the curse ripped through his wand and hit that man.

"Sara, " Albus said coming into the room.

"Father, I need to talk to you about something," Sara said.

"What is it?" Albus asked.

"Last year," Sara began. " You remember when the two boys, Draco and Harry as well as three others went missing?"

"Yes, I do recall," Albus said. " Is there something about this?"

"I was one of the people that kidnapped those kids," Sara said.

"What?" Albus asked in shock.

"Godric and me, we trained those kids," Sara said. " I helped in kidnapping them and training them."

"Why?" Albus asked.

"That is none of your business," Sara said.

"So why are you telling me?" Albus asked.

"We trained them in every spell in the books," Sara said. " You aren't dealing with little three year old. They are adult and they are very powerful."

"I..."

"I am not going to aid you anymore," Sara said. " I'm going away with Saturn and Godric. I am putting my truth in Harry and his friends. What you are doing is obscure and I don't like it. Good-bye Father."

"Sara," Albus said.

Sara closed her eyes making sure no tear fell from her face. She then opened them and looked and her Father, the man who raised her before turning her back on him and walking out of his office. She walked as fast as she could till she finally stood outside Hogwart ground. She took a deep breath and disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Charity walked through the cemetery. Her dress flowing behind her and rain began to fall but never settle. It was beginning, she knew it was. She waited or years for her moment to shine and it never came. But a new moment was coming. She closed her eyes and remembered..

_It was bright. She could hear voices all around her. She felt weird, where was she. She looked around the room and saw a blanket on her. She noticed a woman smiling at her, and then a man. The man just smirked to himself, but the woman smiled with such joy. _

_"Welcome," she said. " My beautiful daughter."_

_Daughter she though. I'm a daughter but how can that be, I remember a girl. A girl smiling at her, playing with her, talking to her. But she was never a real figure._

_"Charity," the man said. " That is what you are called."_

_"Charity," the woman smiled._

_Charity, a name. I have a name. I remember being called sister, twin but nothing else. I have anew name, I'm not sister, twin anymore. I'm Charity. But who is this woman. She not the woman I seen with the girl. No she was different, she was normal._

_"You have no life, you belong to me," the man said. " You will only reach 17 before you die."_

_Die, how can I die, I was just born. Wait no what am I. How did I get here. Where is my sister, the girl, her mother, my mother._

_"Don't be scared," the woman said._

_I watched the man leave the room and then the woman started getting some clothes. I watched her move around the room. What was I, who was this woman, this person. Where am I. I'm lost...someone...sister...help me..._

* * *

_I waited quietly as the man, I now knew as Tom walked around the room. He then came over to me and placed this necklace around my neck._

_"Your mine"_

_I only nodded. I had been with him for years now. I knew where my loyalties lied. I stared at the necklace around my neck. It was as dark as the man named Tom. I did notice that he changed, he changed over the years. his heart so much more darker than my necklace. But yet in this necklace I felt happy. I thought about the girl, my sister, where was she._

* * *

_"Your no longer needed," Tom said. " I found her, shes the one, not you."_

_"What?"_

_"Give me the necklace."_

_"No, its mine."_

_"Not no more, you will never belong to me again. Your going far away."_

_I stared in fear. The woman was crying in corner. No, what was happening. I felt the necklace come off me. I looked around and ran from the room. I'd go away before he send me away. I'd go, not be made. Willing. Then I felt this pain, and my world was black._

Charity sighed and looked around the place. This is where she ended up, she walked slowly over to Tom's stone. She sat down and looked at the stone.

"I have a confession. I've betrayed you..."

_I walked around. I noticed this boy, he was so cute. His eyes were so green. The boy smiled at me, he was so small, a baby. I reached out to touch him and something weird happened. I felt like he connected me to him. I could her someone yelling at me to get away from him. The boy just smiled and smiled. Then the feeling was gone. I looked over at the woman, her red hair and green eyes. This must be his mother. She stared at me in horror. I ran from them. The boy cried as a ran away, but I kept going._

"I connected myself to your worse enemy."

I got up and walked around. As I thought, I wonder where that girl was, my sister. Where was she, could she find her. Could she be happy with her, her sister, and with her mother. Why was I taken away, I still don't know what happened. One minute she was there the next two people I've never seen before. I can remember her voice. But what did she look like. It was so long. I once thought that she was gone. A while ago. I thought she was gone from the world, I felt a apart of me leave, but now it feel complete and back. I can hear her voice in my ears. She always calling for someone, for help. She's so sad, she's afraid and locked away. I want to help her, but I don't know what to do. She locked away, almost like she's in my mind, my body, my soul, my heart. Its almost like she is me, and I'm me at the same time, like we're one person. Yet I can't help her.

Charity looked over at the hero's. They would all be seventeen by the end of year. As she would. She was nervous and yet she wasn't. She wondered if she went would the girl go too. Would she leave the girl to her misery. Would the girl die with her, would the girl cry, be more sad. Would her sister live on and on. Would she find someone else to help her, even if they couldn't.

What was she going to do, she had to find a way. She had so many things to do before her end. So many things.

It was dark and wet as a voice ran throughout the night.

_"Help me please."_

_I know you can hear me."_

_Please I need help."_

_"I'm the one lost this time."_

_"Please find me."_

_"I'm scared, I'm alone."_

_"I know you know a way, you just need to find it."_

_"I need you now more than I have ever needed you."_

_"Don't leave me here alone in the dark forever."_

_"Don't leave me like you did last time."_

_"I'm so afraid."_

_"I need to reach someone, anyone."_

_"I need someone who can see things and know things no one else would."_

_"I need her."_

_"Find her sister."_

_"She will help."_

_"Please find her."_

_"Find Ginny."_

_"Find Ginny Weasley."_

_"Find her and you'll find me."_

_"Find her, and I'll be free."_

_"Find her and we can be together again."_

_"Ginny, Ginny Weasley."_


	12. Hermione's Fear Draco's Love

**Chapter 12 - Hermione's Fear and Draco's Love**

The wind ran through the tree's as the river flowed over the rocks. It was quiet and no one was to be seen but one girl. She lay there unknown to anyone around. Her clothes getting soaked by the river and she lay on the rocks. Her hair no longer in curls but stuck to her face and drenched from the water of the river. It was dark as she began to open her eyes. She sat up looking around.

"Where am I?" Hermione said.

She scanned the area around her, noticing it was quiet, too quiet. She then felt cold, and noticed the river had been splashing her and now she was drenched. She shivered as she got to her feet. The wind whipped by again blowing her hair away from her face.

"Where am I?"she repeated.

She stood there thinking for a minute. The last thing she remember was Harry, floating and then a woman, no teenager with Harry. Then she remembered Dumbledore. He was there and then everything went chaotic. Rocks, and then blackness. Was Harry okay? He had to be. He had to, he couldn't be gone. Not now they needed him. It couldn't, where was everyone.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and began to walk over the rocks. So much had happened she thought. First losing Harry, and then having him back. If she never got to help him in anyway before he died, she could never forgive herself, for betraying him. for believing Ron over Harry. As much as Ron is her friend, Harry to her is much more significant in her life. Without him she wouldn't have friends. She wouldn't have become the witch she is. She wouldn't be standing there with best man in her life, at the possible end of her life. She wouldn't have Ron, Luna,Clara or Ginny as friends. She wouldn't have met Draco. She wouldn't have met a man that would become so much more than "just a friend". She would be alone.

She she walked on further she smelt burning wood in the air. Ignoring the smell she kept on walking in her direction. The air she couldn't forget was becoming very thin, like it was being sucked away by something. Then she smelt an horrifying smell of a burning flesh. She put her hand on her nose and walked further.

What was going on. The trees were burnt and the air was crisp. The wind was slowly disappearing and it was becoming dreadfully hot. Then she stepped out onto a yard. There stood a little house. She walked closer and watched as a man, no not just a man, a monster walked away from the house. The house was light by fire and was burning fast. She watched then as a man came, and a giant. They argued and ten the one dropped to the ground crying. She walked closer and saw that it was Hagrid and Sirius. What was happening, Sirius alive?

"No, it can't be?" Sirius cried.

"I'm so sorry," Hagrid said. " I got here as fast as I could."

"He can't, he was only a baby," Sirius cried." He can't be gone."

"Sirius..."

"HARRY..."

Hermione felt herself tense. Harry, what had happened. no, he cant be gone. Is this real, where is he. He's a baby in the house. Sirius crying, Harry gone, no. Hermione felt herself running towards the house but it never got any closer. I can't lose him, he's what connects me, he's my best friend. I love him, he can't. He needs to live this event over. Hermione kept running but the house never got closer.

Then her surroundings changed and she was standing in the grounds of Hogwarts. She slowly walked around and watched as a boy with red hair ran around with a boy. She walked closer and smiled when she realized it was Ron. But the other boy was not Harry, it was Neville. Neville? Where was Harry? Where was she? she looked around and then saw a young girl with frizzy hair sitting with a book by herself. She watched as Ron ran by and called a bookworm. But she did not yell at him to stop calling her that. What was going on. Why did she jump up and snap something back at him. Then she watched as she got up and ran off. Hermione ran after her and then saw Ginny.

She was talking to a girl, who she knew was Luna. Neither of them acknowledged her as she ran by. They just stood there talking. Where was Harry? No this can't be, life without Harry. She looked around and felt tears coming into her eyes. No. She felt herself running where she didn't know. She ran around the school till she found..found...no. It was Voldemort. Where was Dumbledore. She then watched as everyone coward under him. She watched in horror as Sirius was killed. No Harry. No.

Hermione tried to scream for help for Harry, but her voice was suddenly gone and nothing came out. Then to her horror she was in a dark room. She looked around. Then she saw Draco. He was wearing dark robes, and was really dirty and looked beaten up. He walked around the room. Then she watched as a man came in. He walked up to Draco and began beating him.

"Take it now," the man said. " Or die."

"No," Draco's voice quivered.

"I said take the mark," Lucius yelled.

Hermione watched in horror as Draco was beaten over and over. Without Harry, he didn't stand a chance. Then she watched Voldemort come in and grabbed Draco by his hair. Hermione's eyes welled up in tears as Draco's scream ran out through the chamber. Hermione felt herself screaming no as loud as he screamed in pain. The mark now burned in his flesh.

"Your first duty to kill my daughter, your girlfriend."

Hermione followed Draco out of the room, as he walked with his head hung low. When the reached a room they found a girl. That wore ragged clothes, and was bleeding. The girl looked up at Draco with tears in eyes. Hermione felt the tears on her on face run down at the site of this girl. Clara.

Where was her smiling face. Where was her happiness it was gone. With no Harry she never came to Hogwarts. Without there chance meeting she never would have met her, without Harry. Draco wouldn't be standing here with his wand pointed at Clara.

"D...D...Draco..please."

"Clara..."

"Shut up and kill her."

"Please don't do this..."

"I'm sorry.."

Hermione put her hand over her mouth as Draco raised it up in the air. His eyes never leaving the floor as his own tears ran down his face.

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you to Clara Riddle."

Then Draco's mouth began to move. Hermione screamed and felt herself moving. Then the next thing she knew green blinded her view and she felt a searing pain go through her body and she screamed till she couldn't scream anymore. Then her world went black.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and stared up into blackness. What the hell. He brought himself up and felt a wave of pain rush through him and then it was gone. He stood up and shrugged his shoulders. What the hell happened she wondered. Where the hell am I. He looked around the place and found himself in a cemetery. He looked at the stones and froze when he saw one_."Harry Potter." _Draco just stared at it. Harry dead, no way. He looked around and found two other stones by it, that read James and Lily Potter. Was Harry really dead. He walked some more and then found himself standing on fresh grass.

Hogwarts. He walked around and watched as student ran around with no cares in the world. Then he saw her, her beautiful blue eyes and bushy hair. He stared at her and watched as a boy walked up to her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Draco stared at the boy and realized it was Seamus. He watched in shock as the boy grabbed Hermione roughly and pulled her of the ground. Hermione the whole time kept saying no. He just stared as she was pulled away and her books were left on the ground. He then saw Ginny walked up with Luna.

"I don't see how she can love him."

"He's so mean to her."

"She changed today as I swear I saw bruises on her arms."

"Remember last week when she had bruises on her face."

"Yeah, but what can we do."

"Nothing, he's The Dark Lords right hand man."

Draco couldn't believe it. His Hermione let herself get into a relationship with a man like that. Seamus worst of all.

"If only Malfoy would have done something."

"Yeah, but remember when he tried to help her?"

"I'm surprised he can still remember who he is, who she is."

"The screams by him, the please by Hermione."

"The tears, pains, and blood that spilled over the floor."

"The blood that was all over Hermione as she tried to help him."

"That cursed sword with its strange powers."

"Hermione let him go save him."

"She regrets it."

Draco just stared at the two girls as the talk on and on about this day. Draco couldn't believe it. He started to walk off in the direction Hermione went and found her with himself. He just stared at himself, he had scars on his arms and some on his face. Hermione was hugging him and tears ran down her face as well as his.

"Draco, please."

"I can't let him, your not his, your mine."

"And I will always be yours, in your heart as you will be in my heart. Please don't be stupid, I can't lose you. Your the only thing that keeps me sane. My happy place when I'm feeling low, crying, hurt. I can't live without you in this world."

"Hermione.."

"I love you Draco. I'd rather live the rest of my life with a man who hurts by living soul, then have you gone."

"I.."

"Tomorrow I will become his with. I will leave with him bear his children. Please live your life happy Draco, without me. I love you, and let me be your happy place."

"I love you too."

Draco was about to move forward when he was whipped into another scene. It was Hermione, she was on her knees begging Seamus for forgiveness. Draco watched helplessly as the woman he loved was thrown all over the room, and was savagely beaten. He heard a young girls scream and watched as this little girl ran to her mother. She had short curly blond hair and ice blue eyes. Draco gasped.

"I knew it. She's the bastards daughter isn't she."

"Seamus I can explain."

But before she could say anymore Seamus was on her again but instead of hitting Hermione. He hit the little girl and she was crying clinging to her mother. Hermione screamed and grabbed the little girl and covered her from Seamus. Draco watched as the woman he loved most in this world slowly began to disappear in this world and the little girl in her arms. As he realized they were brutally murdered in front of his eyes. He felt tears running down his face and heard a distance scream in his ears.

The voice was familiar. He had heard it before, it couldn't be Hermione. The world around him slowly darkened and became a world of green. He looked around and found Hermione laying on the ground. He ran to her.

"Hermione.. Hermione can you hear me."

"Wake up please Hermione."

_"You need not fear. for its you, you should fear. She is but only a girl, and you never realized till it was to late. Don't let the evil in your own heart take over. The evil that would come if he was killed. A dragon is potential dangerous and fierce some but that doesn't have to be you. You can change the dragon's destiny, if you just let her love into you heart and change yourself."_

"HERMIONE."

Hermione heard a voice ringing in her ears. Draco. She slowly began to open her eyes and found Draco holding her in his arms, tears running down his face. She suddenly felt tears in her own eyes. Before Draco could say anything. Hermione reached up and wrapped her arms around Draco. She felt his arms pull her closer and she rested her head on his chest. He was so warm.

"Thank god."

Draco just smiled at Hermione as those words came out of her mouth. It was a miracle, that horrible vision, dream, world. Whatever it was it was gone and he had Hermione and she had him. They were together and no one would break that. It was weird how two separate dreams, visions, and worlds brought two together forever. Draco felt himself slowly drifting off as he closed his eyes. She's safe.

Hermione felt herself falling asleep. She closed her eyes and heard a distant voice in her mind.

_"Cunning. You are a cunning witch. The cleverest of all. But will your clever help you rise or fall. Foxes may be sly, and crafty, but when it comes down to it. They can be cowards and run, and sneak away. Will you face up to your challenge, or will you run away as cunning foxes do."_


	13. Horrors In The Street

**Chapter 13 - Horrors In The Street**

A man walked across the room and stopped in front of a chair. He waited silently as the chair turned around to face him.

"Where is she?" Voldemort asked.

"We can't reach her," Lucius said. " She's locked in Hogwarts grounds."

"Hogwarts grounds," Voldemort repeated.

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said bowing.

"I see," Voldemort said. " So lets attack Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts, we definitely can't get in the grounds," Lucius said.

"Are you questioning me?" Voldemort asked.

"No," Lucius said.

"We attack, a fake attack on Hogsmeade," Voldemort said. " We'll draw Dumbledore out and then we'll go in."

"But..."

"Once he's away, we'll attack him and Hogwarts at the same time," Voldemort said. "Like killing two birds with one stone."

"Will he fall for it?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, now that his precious boy is off in la-la-land," Voldemort said. " If we see them, we'll kill them."

"How do you know what's happening with them?" Lucius asked.

"I know a lot," Voldemort said. " I can see right through that boys mind. His thoughts, everything. Even the girl that we can use to get directly at him. He'll come back if he knows what's good for him."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said.

"Get everyone ready," Voldemort said. " We strike as soon as possible."

* * *

Blaise walked down the corridor with Pansy and stopped and looked at her. The sky was dark and gloomy, and rain poured over the grounds leading to Hogsmeade.

"Something is wrong," Blaise said.

"You feel it too?" Pansy asked.

"We have to find Harry," Blaise said.

Let's go, "Pansy said.

They walked down towards the Gryffindor common room and waited in the dark till someone came along and said the password. Then they ran up to the portrait and told the fat lady the password before the slowly walked into the common. The noticed no one seemed to be around and immediately went up towards Harry's dorm. Once inside they found no sign of Harry and began to panic.

"Where else would he be?" Pansy asked.

"I have no idea," Blaise said. " But we need to find him. Lets look for the others."

* * *

Charity walked slowly around the slowly dying cemetery. Everything that was once so full of colors was now turning dark and dull. She remembered the day she came here. She didn't remember who had sent her here was it Tom or had it been Dumbledore. Maybe it was both. It was slowly growing like her. It was like a field of young children blossoming the sun was now dying with age. She remembered the years she spent with the flowers and the trees. Not really seeing any human life until Harry came. She never thought she had been alone; she talked to the flowers and the bugs. She always had something to talk to but when Harry came she remembered what it felt like to be with people. She started to want to be human and to be with her sister and mother again. She wanted to run in the sun with Harry and his friends and see them laugh and smile. She wanted to have real human emotions and to cry and to be happy. She wanted to run and get drenched in the rain not stay in the never-ending sun.

She walked over to Harry and ran her hand along his face. How she wished she could love someone like Harry and to be loved back. She then went over to Ginny. This was the one, how was this girl supposed to help her and her sister. Deep down she thought her sister and her would never be together again. But looking at Ginny gave her hope to pull the girl from the shadows and bring her into the sun. Sighing Charity got up and walked away from the six students. She walked slowly over to her rock and sat down looking at her dying graveyard. Soon my time is coming, she thought. I can feel it; I have to complete my destiny soon and save my sister. I don't have much longer before I leave this world I call home and go to a world where I will be human and whole like I was meant to be.

The sky grew dark as shadows made their way towards Hogsmeade.The shadows crept through Hogsmeade slowly like shadows move. Then screams started filling the air as flames slowly rose from the earth. The Weasley twins immediatly sent for Dumbledore and gathered their wands and left their shop as flames engulfed their creations and furry engulfed their minds. The smell of blood ran through the ran and down the steps of buildings as the shadows moved faster. The dark night slowly turned green, like a green apple of poison. Standing in the shadows a man laughed with joy as a snake and skull ran up into the air.

* * *

Sara and Godric ran into the small town. Wizards and witches ran past them as they moved forward through the crowd. They watched as innocent people where being killed as green reached their bodies and as blood spattered all over the place. Sara looked around for Voldemort. What was this man planning? She looked over at Godric who was looking for the same person she was. When they finally found him he was battleing an old man. The man was slowly losing the pathetic battle. Sara went to move in to help him but Godric stopped her and shook his head.

"This is their battle."

"But this is stupid!"

"Leave them, we need to find Harry."

Sara nodded and then the two of them headed down another street. Sara felt guilt rising in her heart as she ran away from the man who raised her. The man who was a grandpa to her child. She felt tears coming out of her eyes as Godric grabbed her hand and pulled her along.


	14. The Seer and the Traitor?

**Chapter 14 – The Seer and the Traitor?**

Ginny sat up looking around. The wind blew through her red hair has she stared at the green cemetery. She watched has the flowers bloomed and the birds flew. She got to her feet and walked around till she saw a girl sitting on a rock. She had short curly black hair and blue eyes. She was busy watching some birds in a tree as Ginny walked over to her. She stared at her face in shock and watched the tears running down the girl's face. She looked so young and full of life,but yet she was sitting their like her world was over. Ginny watched as the girl ran her hands over her neck as if something had been there. Then the girl looked up at her. She smiled and slowly walked over to Ginny. Then she took Ginny's hand and stepped back into a watery mirror. Ginny to shocked fell through the mirror. She landed on what she thought was the ground. She looked around and found herself in blackness. She looked around for the girl who had pulled her into the mirror but found another girl on her knees crying into her hands. The girls sobs sounded familiar before the girl looked up at her and reached out a hand.

_Clara_

Ginny found herself running forward towards her. Then just has her hand grabbed Clara's she found herself in a park. She watched as a woman walked over to a young girl, who looked like Clara. The girl laughed at her mom and spoke.

"Charity and me where singing a song," Clara said. "Do you want to here it?"

"Charity?" the woman asked. "Who's Charity?"

"You know mommy," Clara said. "Sister, she'd always been here with us mommy."

The woman suddenly covered her mouth and looked away from her daughter. Ginny looked around the woman and saw two little girls laughing. Then she watched as the two girls began singing as they ran off to play in the sand box.

_Green as the ground, black as the sky_

_Together rise above none other_

_Never born will sing a song_

_That will merge both light and dark_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_Marked as an equal will have the power the Dark Lord knows not_

_As green as the ground and black as the sky merge_

_For the power to vanquish the Lord_

_For neither can live while the other survives_

Ginny then felt like she was being pulled back through the mirror but instead found herself falling through memories of the people close to her. She saw Hermione face full of tears and she was smiling as her sign on her hand glowed red throughout the green. She saw Luna running through flames away from a group of students as the flames engulfed them all. She watched as Draco lunged forward towards a man in a mask and has Ron seemed to be frozen in fear just standing staring of into another world.

Then she saw Charity standing with two necklaces around her neck. She mouth moved as the necklaces rose from her neck then a pair of green eyes filled her vision as a sword strikes towards her. Then she saw a girl in the darkness running through a light towards a smiling face and tears.

Then she was standing back in the cemetery. She walked around for a while before she saw six bodies lying on the ground. She walked over to them and found Hermione, Ron, Luna, Draco, Harry, and herself laying there. She gasped and turned and found Charity sitting on a rock, but this time she was sixteen years old. She didn't notice Ginny at all, like Ginny was a ghost. She kept walking around till she saw a creature standing between the trees looking at her. She watched as the creature walked forward. Ginny stared at its horn that came out of its forehead and then noticed it was a white unicorn. The unicorn walked right through her and then Ginny found herself in water. She felt herself falling deeper through the water when a bracelet of some sort floated in front of her.

_Take it. It is yours. Through the depths of time it will go, through the depths of time it will stop. It is yours young seer. To use, to keep, to serve those most important to you. Time is a wonderful thing, when in the right hands. It can even go back as far has the ages of unicorns. Those rare beasts of power, so beautiful and innocent like you. A unicorn may seem weak but it is not. The beast fights will all its power, the power of time always on their side. Unicorns can stop even the weakest man from dying and yet they could kill even the most dangerous man alive. Bring the beauty and power out of the unicorn inside you, it may just save the one closest to you._

_Seer_

_You have the gift. The gift many never see. The gift of the unknown. Use it, engulf it, plunge your heart and soul into it. It could just lead you to the ending you want..._

Ginny then suddenly felt herself falling backwards as a griffin ran towards her.

* * *

Harry sucked in a breath of air and sat up startled. He took in the area around him and then got to his feet and heard a scream. He found himself running towards the scream on four paws. He looked down at himself and stared in shock as he saw a main around his head and wings coming out of his now tan body. What was he? He kept on moving towards the scream and saw bodies laying everywhere. He noticed one of them as Dumbledore. The man had a look of shock and fear all over his face. Then he saw Sara covering something on the ground. He noticed it was Saturn under her. The two lay their unmoving. Harry then noticed Hermione running out of no where only to get killed by a flash of green.

The green slowly turned towards Harry and Harry found himself in a baby's body. He saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him and then the full vision of the man came into view. He picked Harry up and spun him around to face a man with gray eyes and long black hair.

"Good morning Harry," Sirius said. "My little godson."

Then Harry found himself back into James' arms and they were in the living room. The man looked around frantically and then gave Harry to a woman with green eyes and red hair. Before Harry knew what was happening he was up in his room as his mother screamed for James. Then she slammed the door closed just as it was busted open. A man with red eyes stepped in and muttered words. Harry watched as his mother pleaded with him for his life before green filled both of their worlds.

Then he was in a cemetery and Cedric was beside him. He watched at wormtail stepped towards them and then Cedric lay there motionless. Then finally Harry found himself running down stairs in the Departments of Mysteries. He watched as the man he had grown to know has his godfather fell back into a veil. The world seemed to collapse all around him. Remus's arms grabbed him as he ran forward and then he found himself running after a woman who was laughing. The laughter filled the air as he suddenly was running through the trees. He saw a unicorn running in front of him before it suddenly turned around to him and changed. Harry found himself staring into the eyes of Ginny Weasley. She was just staring at him as she fell backwards into darkness. He charged off into the darkness after her.

_Love. A powerful magic is it not? Its a gift to those who use it without mercy, but its a feeling to those who feel it. Can a fox love in the end? Will the dragon survive? How will the eagle react when the wolf takes a dive? On top of all that will the unicorn drown in its own time? Do you think an old man could learn from his mistakes?_

_Hero_

_My hero_

_Do you think love is really enough? Can love be the power to vanquish the dark lord or is it something more? What about the Darkened Light or the Lightened Dark in this world? _

_A Rose_

_A single black rose holds everything one ever thought of and dreams of. Do you think you think that rose could rise again?_

_Saviour_

_You hold so much love, trust, and loyalty in your heart. That is why the phoenix calls for you and chose you. Use that phoenix's power and grabbed the sword mixed in black and green and gain the power the dark lord knows not._

_Griffin's are courageous creatures. They spell bravery and loyalty all over the them. You already have the bravery but you have yet to gain the loyalty. But don't fret it will come in time. Just have faith like the wolf. Be cunning and courageous like the fox and dragon. Use wisdom and beauty like the unicorn and eagle. Use your own strength to gain back the world from the darkness._

_Traitor_

_What a wonderful thing. Get into the dark side and learn their secrets. What an amazing idea you had. Don't forget now that many hate you for that, like the eagle. Don't forget he'll want revenge..._


	15. Faith of the Wolf

**Chapter 15 – Faith of the Wolf**

The wind blew over the grass as six students sat up. They looked around at each other and then at a girl standing before them.

"Welcome back," Charity said. "Go now. You are needed."

Then a door appeared in front of them and opened up. Slowly they all walked through it and found themselves outside of Hogsmeade. Harry then just starting running off into one direction. Ginny looked at the others before she too was running in the direction he went. Hermione was about to go when Ron grabbed her arm and held her back. Luna sighed as Draco and her went off after Harry and Ginny. Ginny suddenly noticed a pair of red heads and felt her heart breaking. She ran over towards them and screamed. Her screams stopped Harry's running and he came over to her. Harry stared down at the two lying before them.

Fred and George Weasley. Their blood ran down the street the look of terror on their faces made Ginny pale. She felt tears forming in her eyes as Harry wrapped his arms around her. He whispered words to her as Draco and Luna came over. Luna covered her mouth and looked away. Draco glared at the bodies and then looked over at a Death Eater who was laughing. Draco snarled and ran towards the death eater. Then all of a sudden a spell hit Draco knocking him into Ginny and Harry. His blood flew all over Ginny and the ground around them.

"You lucky boy," the death eater said. "That was only a little bit of the curse. Though if you don't get help you'll just bleed to death anyways."

Ginny quickly put her hands on Draco's cuts. Luna took off her sweater and placed it over his body. Draco grimaced as Ginny applied more pressure to his body. Then he brushed of her hands and forced himself to get up. Ginny called his name as he went towards the death eater again only to be blasted right back into Ginny as more blood ran over the ground. But this time Draco's eyes never opened.

"DRACO."

Hermione screamed when she saw him. She ran forward and pushed Ginny out of the way. She placed Draco's head on her lap and began saying some spells to slow the bleeding down.

"We need to get him back," Luna said. "Hermione and Ginny. You guys should take him."

"What?" Ginny asked. "I want to stay."

"Hermione needs someone to protect her has she using a spell to move Draco," Luna said. "I'd go but I want to find Ron. I'm not sure if he came here after Hermione or not."

Ginny gave a small nod and then Hermione and her headed off down a street. Harry watched them before turning to Luna. She seemed to be thinking about something when she met Harry's eye. She then started off down a street, Harry following her slowly. When they came into the middle of Hogsmeade they found Dumbledore fighting Voldemort. When Voldemort saw Harry he immediately made an attack on him. Harry pushed Luna out of the way as the spell hit him and sent him flying back into a building. Then suddenly he felt a tug around his necklace and found his necklace moving towards Voldemort. Before he or Luna could do anything. Dumbledore said something and the necklace went flying off into a burning building.

Luna quickly ran after it. Harry watched in horror has she ran through the flames into the building. He heard Dumbledore calling for her and Voldemort laughed as the flames engulfed the building. Deep down inside him something kept saying have faith. He then turned to Voldemort who was acting out another attack on him. He quickly moved out of the way of the spell as it shattered a window. He found himself running in circles as more spells came his way. He was too busy yelling them back that he didn't notice the piece of wood in front of him until he tripped over it.

Then he saw a flash of green coming towards him. He dropped his wand as he watched as a body moved in front of him. He felt guilt forming as he watched his Headmaster fall to the ground in front of him. He stared at the mans lifeless face. He was smiling and had his eyes closed. Harry couldn't believe it. He then watched as Voldemort disappeared and slowly the sky began to clear.

He got up and walked around looking for Luna when he saw Ron holding something in his arms. He ran over to him and knelt down in front of him to find Luna lying in his arms. She had her eyes opened and looked over at Harry. She slowly brought her hand up to give him his necklace.

"Have faith," Luna said to Ron.

Then her hand dropped to the ground and she closed her eyes. Harry looked at the necklace in his hand and then at Ron. He was about to say something when Ron looked behind him. He turned just in time to see Godric standing behind him before he felt something hit his back and his world went black.

"We need to get her back," Sara said. "Otherwise she won't make it."

Ron looked at the two people standing in front of him. He then watched as the man picked up Luna and disappeared.

"Don't worry," Sara said. "He'll look after her."

Ron glared at her as she grabbed both Harry and him before they disappeared and landed in front of Hogwarts. Ron then quickly went over to Godric and took Luna from his arms and ran towards and into Hogwarts.

"He's going to hold revenge," Sara said. "Against Harry if she dies."

"We better get Harry up there," Godric said picking up Harry. "I hit him pretty hard."

"Why did you hit him for?" Sara asked.

"For fun," Godric said.

The two began walking into Hogwarts. Sara thought about he man they left behind laying in the dirt. She wondered how the school was going to act. She then thought about Hermione and Ginny. The way Hermione looked when she showed them Draco. She was in fear of his death. The poor girl. Luckily for her Draco's wounds weren't really bad and he'd pull through alright.

"Are you alright?" Godric asked as the reached the hospital wing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sara said.

Godric gave her a look that said whatever. Sara held the doors opened for Godric as he moved forward. She watched Ginny get up from her seat and rush over. She immediately ran a hand down Harry's face before taking the necklace that was in his hand. Sara was surprised that she looked like Lily a bit. The red hair, it was amazing to think that the Potter boys all loved red heads. She watched Godric place Harry down on a bed and then Pomfrey look him over. She noticed Luna's sign was glowing brightly. She looked at her own palm. She remembered when she used to hold a symbol on her palm. Faith. Her faith in James was so strong. Like her love for Sirius.

Sirius Black. How she missed him so much. She remembered the day he asked her out. They day they got married and the day Saturn came into the world. She looked a lot like her father and she acted a lot like him. She only wished he could have seen her grow up more.

"We should go," Godric said.

Sara looked at him before the two left the hospital wing and disappeared.


	16. Thoughts

**Chapter 16 – Thoughts**

Ginny sat in the hospital wing watching Luna and Draco. Draco looked so peaceful. It had been a week since Hogsmeade had been attacked and Draco was going to be fine. He just had to stay in the hospital wing for a while to make sure his internal organs were healed properly. But Luna was another story. Something had gone wrong with her and no one knew what was happening. They all feared that death was heading here way.

On Luna's palm the symbol of faith was glowing brightly and each day as her conditioned worsened it glowed more. Ginny shook her head. She didn't understand she was fine what had happened between Draco getting injured and Luna coming into the wing so broken. She understood the fire but that wasn't enough to kill her was it.

Harry

He was acting weird ever since he woke up. He asked for his necklace but I couldn't give it to him. Something is wrong and I think he knows what it is. I fear he knows what is killing Luna and thinks its his fault. He only told them she ran into a building that was on fire.

Ron

He won't talk or anything. He's blaming Harry and a part of me suddenly is too. I wonder if he knows something about Harry. Does he know too what is killing Luna and is it Harry's fault. Or is he just blinded by revenge so he's sulking and plotting.

Hermione

She's been in and out researching. She's asked about the necklaces so many times I wonder if she knows something as well. She just keeps looking them over and then her notes.

The Stones

I don't know if its just me but they do feel a little weird. Harry's sometimes feels almost like its burning my skin but then its gone. Mine just starts to tingle. I wonder if they like being so close to their opposites. What is suppose to be done with these necklaces is coming more and more visible. Are they to be combined together do they posses a spell deep within them. Or does it maybe just lie in Charity. Charity's and Clara's song.

_Green as the ground, black as the sky_

_Together rise above none other_

_Never born will sing a song_

_That will merge both light and dark_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_Marked as an equal will have the power the Dark Lord knows not_

_As green as the ground and black as the sky merge_

_For the power to vanquish the Lord_

_For neither can live while the other survives_

The song was so sweet and so complicated. But if she just could figure it out and take the images she saw she'd get it. Harry has a power to vanquish the Dark Lord, but that power must not just be his heart. It must have something to do with these stones and them merging together. But then theres Charity.

She stands between it all. She came from no where she never had a body. She was a ghost, a spirit that followed her sister Clara around. She was never born but yet she stands with a body. And she has to do something with Voldemort. If only she could go back and see how she was brought into this world and how she fits into this.

Time

A bracelet could hold so much. If one thing didn't turn out another could turn out bringing sorrow to someone else. How could it be used? To go back and watch Charity being born but that would be useless since she was never born from a woman but reincarnated like Voldemort himself.

Or maybe to go back and look at other things. Where the stones came from? What is their true power.

So many visions have come through. Only two she has seen fulfilled. Luna running into a building and Draco facing a mask man. How could she see them and not stop them from happening. Are more visions so come. Will I be able to put them together in the end or will the end reach me first.

Unicorns

They are powerful creatures. But deep inside them are different qualities and skills. They can give life like they did to Tom Riddle. They could also take life away. It odd to think that they themselves played a part in this prophecy. They let Tom live longer. He fed off them. Why?Why would such creatures do that for such an evil man. Did they have a choice, no and yes. While they might have not been able to get away they still gave him the ability to live longer. Instead they could have poisoned him and he would have died a long time ago and Harry wouldn't have to face him in the end.

But What

Then the prophecy would have been a lie and his parents, Cedric, and Sirius would have died for no reason at all. What if he had died then Cedric, and Sirius would have lived. Two lives, two different fates. If only the unicorn had chosen another way.

Ginny sighed and walked over to Luna. She watched as her chest rose up and down slowly and watched her skin slowly turn paler and paler. Her life was no longer in their hands. It was fates. Either she was meant to live or she was meant to die. Maybe apart of the prophecy was that she died. Died doing something for someone she cared about.

What if her faith caught up with her. Tricked her, played her, and smirked at her.

Ginny placed a hand on her forehead noticing she was colder than yesterday. Then she looked at the black stone. Did Luna touch this. She wouldn't just die from fire burns and smoke. It had to be more. What really did happen? Why did Dumbledore die? Why did she choose to die for someone who held no faith in him?Did he have faith in Harry?

The faith that now was killing Luna. To believe something so much it makes you sick and soon kills you. Is it like karma. Comes back to get you, but really gets you because it takes your soul, your life away.

Ginny looked over at Draco and found him watching her. He smiled and got out of bed and made his way over. Ginny watched him as he held her glowing hand. Then he released her as fast as he held her hand. He looked down at his hand and found it glowing. Ginny startled when she felt a sudden pull looked down at hers. It was glowing deeply and burning more into her skin. Ginny then closed her eyes as she felt a pull from her body, her soul, her heart. She let out a scream as everything around them became blurry. She could suddenly see Harry, Hermione, and Ron panting and falling over.

What was happening. Ginny looked down at Luna and found she had her eyes open but was staring off into no where. She looked at Draco and found him kneeling in pain. Ginny clutched Luna's hand tightly and leaned against the bed as her breath slowly deepened. She heard Hermione's scream deep in the background. Then she fell over not moving. Ron suddenly collapsed and was not moving anymore. Ginny watched in horror as parts of their souls were ripped from them. She then looked at Harry who was clutching his scar and was kneeling over a table trying to keep himself up.

Ginny looked at Draco and found him not moving but a part of him was up and looking over Luna. Ginny let out a scream as everything inside her tightened and the air began thick. She gasped for air as she closed her eyes, tears running down her face as a part of her was ripped out. She slowly opened her eyes and found a dragon, a fox, a griffin, a unicorn, and an eagle floating above Luna. Then slowly they took the form of a wolf and disappeared into Luna's body.

Ginny watched in amazement as Luna's skin slowly returned to its natural color. Her breathing become deeper and calmer. Then slowly Luna closed her eyes and her symbol slowly faded on her palm. Ginny quickly looked over at Harry and found him suddenly beside her looking at her. Ginny looked back at Luna.

They were connected. As long as each of them lived the others would too. They would feed off one another till the end. Giving each other new live and new hopes. A bond that even though they were broken was still strong. Somewhere deep inside them they all still cared for one another and something told her they would stand together in the end.

One a fox, Hermione who's intelligence would get them far. One an eagle, Ron who's wisdom would shine. One a wolf, Luna who's faith would pull them back together. One a dragon, who's stealthiness would led them into the unknown. One a griffin, Harry who would bring the end and save them all. And lastly, one a unicorn, who's power would unleash to them all the future.

Ginny then felt her world slowly turning black. She then felt a pair of warm arms around her, picking her up. She looked up into the green eyes and saw Harry smiling down at her. Those green eyes like she saw when she was asleep before a sword came towards her. A sword, Godric Gryffindors sword. Ginny looked back up at Harry and suddenly realized something had to be done. She then let the darkness take her as Harry placed a small kiss on her forehead.


	17. White Melts

**Chapter 17 - White Melts Bringing Showers, Flowers, and Blowing Meadows**

Ginny sat in her dorm room watching the final drops of rain fall from the rooftops of Hogwarts. The rain took the snow away as fast as it brought the flowers in the fields and the wind. Ginny barely remembered what happened after that night. She woke up the next morning to a pair of green eyes and then found out Luna was fine and would pull through because of them. She smiled as she watched some birds fly by the window and looked over into the mirror and stared at herself. She wore a slim fitting green dress that she picked out to go with Harry's black robes but mostly his eyes. She had her hair pinned up with some soft curls falling down the sides of her face.

She looked out the window one last time and thought about everything that had happened throughout these last two school years and wondered what would happen in the next few days as time came close to the final hours of school. They whether they liked it or not were one and only as one would they be able to complete Harry's prophecy. If they did not stand together then there would be no hope and all would be lost in both muggle and wizard a-like.

She gave herself one last look before leaving her dorm and walking down slowly into the common room. She looked at her ring Harry had given her and wondered if that dream would really come true. Would she stand with him in the end. The end of Voldemort, the end of the isle, the end of time. Would their love really shine through and bring them the life Harry wanted and deserved. Would she finally be able to be with the man of her dreams, the man she dreamed of for seven years.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled when Harry came walking over to her. She noticed no one else seemed to be in the room and wondered if they would be late. Harry held his arm out of her and she gladly took it letting him pull her out of the common room. The walked silently down the corridors in the school listening to other students laugh and talk. How could they possibly be happy. This could be the one last night to be happy. The one last night their friends, and family stood alive. She looked up at Harry and found him smiling down at her. She smiled up into his green eyes. The eyes of Lily Evans. The girl who started it all. The girl who gave birth to the man she stood with now. She continued to walk down the corridors till the reached the great hall. She could hear students in their laughing and dancing. All of which were having a good time. She felt Harry place a hand on her cheek before he turned her to look at him. Then slowly his lips met hers. What if Harry never would have been born? What if James and Lily never got together in the end? What would that worlds Harry be like?

She left her eyes closed for a few minutes once Harry pulled away from her savoring, cherishing this moment. She opened her eyes and then they stepped forward as the doors opened by themselves. Then slowly the two walked through the doors into the blind happiness that soon surrounded them. The walked around the hall looking at the beautiful decorations before stopping and taking a seat as a table. I looked around for Luna and found her wearing a blue dress. She was smiling and laughing at Ron as he danced. How the two became so close was still a mystery to her. Even through all of the troubles they faced somehow they still ended up together. Luna still having faith, and Ron still having trust even if he still didn't trust Harry. It was slowly coming back, but would it be back on time. Maybe wolves and eagles were a match in really odd way, like Ron and Luna where.

Then Ginny looked over at the teachers table and found Minerva taking the late Professor Dumbledore's seat as Headmistress. It had been a gloomy day as they all sat their that day listening to students, and professors talk about Albus Dumbledore. She remembered the wonderful phoenix Fawkes as he flew around the room singing his song. The phoenix song for his beloved owner. It was sad she remembered even after all he did, tears still poured down her face. He had been her teacher, he had been a mentor, and for a short time he had been a grandfather to her and everyone else who sat in that hall that day. She wasn't shocked when they slowly took his casket away and found Harry's eyes in tears. The man had shown him this world. He was the one that made Harry who he is now. The casket disappeared and no one seemed to move. I knew where it was going and I could faintly hear the shallow sobs of a girl as she cried for a man that protected her from her maker.

She then found Hermione with Draco. She smiled and waved over at me before taking a drink of her punch and turning her attention back to Draco. They were one again, as they should have always been. Hermione laughed and then giggled when Draco placed a hand on her knee. I was sure Hermione blushed the shade of her red dress before swatting his hand away. I never seen anyone like them. They had grown from hating each other, to liking each other, back to hating, and then slowly friendship blossomed and the romance of love filled their hearts. You never would have guessed a fox could love a dragon, but then again it was amazing a dragon could love a fox.

Ginny then looked at the students around the school. Hogwarts, it had been their home for seven years. Seven years of learning, growing, and teaching. The school was as amazing as the four founders who founded it. Godric Gryffindor from Wild Moor, Rowena Ravenclaw, from Glen, Helga Hufflepuff, from the Valley Broad, and finally Salazar Slytherin from Fen. The all had one dream, to teach young students magic. A dream that had been fulfilled no matter what happened to the school. But even though it came back to life after a fire, would it be able to stand the final blow of the Dark Lord himself. What about the Chamber buried deep under the school? What about the peeves? What about the ghosts, like Moaning Myrtle? What about the cemetery? If the school fell it would take these dreams away with it. New students wouldn't have a place to call home, to meet friends, and to learn magic.

Ginny then looked at Harry. He looked handsome but he also looked tired. His nights were still haunted by his passed and would always remain that way. His family haunting him for the rest of his life. A family he never got to meet. A wonderful mother who took her life for him. A powerful father that did everything he could for him and his mother. And lastly, a brave man who died saving the last thing he had to love, the last link to his past, and the only link to his future. The family wasn't the only thing that would haunt him. What about Bertha Jerkins, Cedric Diggory, the twins, Charlie, and Clara Rose. Friends, allies, and unknowns that would forever cloud his heart.

Ginny thought about her own dreams. The dreams where she saw them all together laughing and talking. The dreams her brothers Charlie, Fred, and George still moved in. They all died to easily. Did they die foolishly or bravely. That would forever haunt her. The blood around her brothers, the blood on their clothes, and the blood that slowly stained the cement underneath them.

Ginny held back her tears and cursed the students who laughed as they walked by her. How could they laugh, how could they. Everything was coming to an end. Lives would be taken away. Loved ones would be forgotten. This wasn't a time to dance and have fun. They should sulk and think of the days ahead of them. The days they could die, the days they could face alone and in pain. It should be dark, no life. Just death because that was all what was coming.

Slowly Ginny forced herself to look over at Remus and Tonks. They looked so happy together. They were a good couple. Both had their oddness about them. Ones furry little problem and ones changing little problem. She watched Tonks grabbed Remus onto the floor as a slow song rose in the air. She smiled a little when she saw Tonks trip over herself before looping her arms around Remus's neck. What if he died and left her? She would go with him in the end. She couldn't live to her end till the very end.

She looked over at Sarah and Godric. She knew Sarah loved and cared for Godric but it wasn't the love she felt for Sirius. The daughter she shared with that man would pull her apart slowly. She smiled sadly over at Harry. The sad smiled of being turned down over Christmas. But hopefully overtime Harry would grow more towards her and Saturn. Ginny watched Sarah's pink dress drape across the floor as she walked with Godric to get a drink.

Ginny looked at her ring and thought of Charity. A girl who was never born. Who spent a good part of her life as a spirit around her sister till she was given a body. What did this girl have to do in the end. A part of her knew and she was preparing for the moment. The moment she saw in her dreams as black mixed with green.

Ginny looked over at the odd couple and then at the romance couple and slowly started to feel a suddenly happiness deep down in her heart. They were all enjoying themselves. They were enjoying the time they had together, the short amount of days or hours. They were putting away their fears and trying to give themselves one night were only being together mattered.

Ginny looked over at Harry and stood up. She grabbed Harry's hand and led him into the middle of the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She smiled a little when she felt Harry wrap his arm around her waist. Then the two of them moved slowly to the music looking at each other in the eyes. Ginny closed her eyes and rested her head against Harry's shoulder and let the music take them away.

Deep down in her she felt a pain that was threatening to rise. She closed her eyes tightly as tears started to form in the soft brown eyes. Everyone was so happy but she couldn't be that happy. She was only happy that she was with Harry. That she was dancing with him on one night that might end up being their last night together. Hermione laughed, Luna laughed, Ron Laughed, and Draco laughed but she could not. She and her Harry could not laugh and be happy. Their lives might be taking from them. If she was to fall, Harry would fall. If Harry fell, she would fall with him. Either their lives would move on after Voldemort or it would end on that night.

"Ginny.."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked up into Harry's green eyes. His voice was so soft and calm. He bend down and kissed her on the lips. Ginny closed her eyes and realized this could be her last kiss with him. He kissed her passionately almost fiercely and Ginny let him. She felt his hand tremble a little on her waist and felt some tears on her face. They pulled apart looking at each other. Ginny then closed her eyes again and rested her head against Harry. She knew his tears had disappeared as fast as they came but soon her came like water running over a cliff. She clung to Harry tighter and her world began to fall apart. Tears flooded her eyes and ran down her face soaking Harry's robes.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Ginny."

Then there were no more words. They danced silently as Ginny's tears continued to flow down her face. Harry every once and a while wiping her face a little. He'd bend down and kissed her forehead and then he'd pull her tighter. Students and friends around them stared with sadness. Then night had been so happy fell like lightening striking the ground. The dancing slowly stopped. Students left the hall as the couple continued to dance in their own pain. Wishing and hoping everything worked out okay. The candles in the sky glowed warmly as the sky above the roof became more dark and the couple held on to each other like darkness was after them. Like the darkness would bring no light for them to shine and smile again. No light for them to seek because in a matter of days that would seem like seconds. The two would face a challenge, the challenge of facing their fears. That one of them would be lost in a sea of darkness leaving the other to burn in misery.


End file.
